What Women think
by RoxyFoxy
Summary: Inuyasha and Miroku find mysterious fruits that have given them the ability of reading women's minds?Things turn totally backwards for them.. maybe reading women's minds aren't so great afterall..
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha..  
  
Miroku held his staff against him looking at the irritated Inuyasha staring through the forest holding his sword in his hands, with an angered look. Miroku signed as he turned to the half demon. "The ladies had a right to be furious with us. I mean-"Miroku was cut off as Inuyasha angrily snapped as his fangs bared at the Monk, ready to pop a blood vessel. "Us? Us!!! You want a talk about this? Maybe if you were perverted, this wouldn't have happened!!!!"  
  
Flashback  
  
Sango and Kagome left they're clothes behind, as they traveled off to a hot spring, just near the lake. Miroku sneaks around and finds they're clothing not too far from where the spring was. "They're clothes.. I guess they're in the hot springs.. And a show for me!"  
  
Miroku grinned and barks at the half sleeping demon with a grin on his face. "Hey Inuyasha..." He whispered as Inuyasha shook his head snapping at the monk. "Why the hell did you have to wake me up for?!" The monk grinned as he rolled his eyes "Nakaru.. I saw him in that direction." He said sarcastically. The demon jumped grabbed his sword with his fangs bared. "Where, where?"  
  
The monk grinned.. "In that direction.."  
  
They headed through the bushes as Miroku spotted Sango and Kagome relaxing in the hot springs as they talked, as he grinned seeing them naked made him smile. Inuyasha gets irritated. "I thought you said this is where Naroku- "Inuyasha was cut off as the Monk smiled. Inuyasha took a glance at the women in the spring and shook his head refusing to move. "Hey that isn't Naroku! That's Sango and Kagome! Honestly you waste your time doing this!!" The monk smiled, he knew Inuyasha wouldn't likely budge if it was both of them but he had a trick of his sleeve. "Well let's see if the demon is that smart.... Inuyasha they aren't Kagome and Sango!!" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow still staring at the women in the springs. "That's what Naroku what's you to think.." Inuyasha began to believe the Monk as Inuyasha grinned as the monk grinned. "Idiot, I can't believe he fell for that."  
  
"Listen here's the plan. If you see me getting beat up I want you to come in after. Is that clear?" Inuyasha calmly nodded. "I hope that Monk is right those are look a likes." Miroku swiftly looked at the ladies as he grinned submerging in the water. "This is gonna be fun, and if I get caught the demon will so be blamed. Brilliant.." Inuyasha waited by the side as he watched the Monk disappear into the water, as Inuyasha kept an eye on the women who laid relaxing in the hot spring.  
  
"Kagome, what's all this?" Sango looked at the containers of shampoo and condition as Kagome lowered herself into the water. "Oh, those are things that clean your hair and make your hair shiny. Sango nodded as she placed some in her hands and through her dark hair. Sango smiled as he dipped herself into the water as she came back up for air.  
  
"Sango, aren't you glad the guys are gone for once?" Kagome questioned as she grabbed the soap. "Well yes, I don't mind them just Miroku well..." Miroku heard his name as he calmly listened to Sango talk about them. "He kind be kind a pervert. Other times he can be nice but I'm sick of him touching me!!" Miroku grinned as he smiled. "Well see who's sick of it..." As he went back into the water getting closer to the girls.  
  
"What about Inuyasha?" Kagome blushed red. Inuyasha listened carefully when he had heard his name as Kagome smiled. "Inuyasha well I consider him..." Just then Sango felt something rub against her bottom as her face went blank, as she looked at Kagome. Kagome felt the exact same something rubbing up against there legs. "Sango.. what is that??!!!" Both of there faces went blank as Miroku saw them completely naked head to toe, as he began to run out of air. "Crap not now!!" He panicked as he rose to get some air and he smiled with a guilty face. "Hello Ladies... Crap why did I have to run out of air now???"  
  
Both gave him a dirty look and screamed running. "Miroku!!!!! You disgusting pervert!!" Sango chucked huge rocks at Miroku as Kagome threw the bottles of shampoo as Miroku tried to swim away as Miroku yelled. " Oh, shit, oh shit oh shit!!" Inuyasha came flying down when he saw Miroku getting hurt, as he ran towards the girls and swam through the water with speed and grabbed Kagome by the leg. "Ahhh, Sango!!" Sango went to grab her boomerang as she looked that Kagome was already been taken under, and saw the Monk at the other end of the lake. "If Miroku is there then who's here???"  
  
Kagome began to scream underwater as Inuyasha blankly stared at her as Kagome saw it was Inuyasha. "Inuyasha!!" She swiftly gotten up as he rose for air as he followed her. He saw her completely naked thinking it was something else as he looked at the Monk who had a grin on his face. " That Monk, he tricked me!!!" He looked at Sango and Kagome naked as Inuyasha looked at them blankly with a guilty face. "Inuyasha I can't believe you!!!! Inuyasha?" Kagome said with a calm voice as he was lured out of the water. "Yes?" Kagome leaned Inuyasha as Inuyasha thought he was going to get kiss, as he closed his eyes she grinned with her hands in fist. "Inuyasha.. SIT!!!!!" Inuyasha fell against the rocks and flew right to the bottom of the lake as Sango wrapped a towel around herself when she saw Miroku smiling. "You jerk!!!" Sango roared as she swung her boomerang knocking Miroku as she grabbed him by his robes yelling at him, as the moment Inuyasha rose she grabbed him. "You jerk, I can't believe you!!" Inuyasha gave a guilty look on his face. "I didn't mean to!!" Kagome swiftly smiled.. "sit!!"  
  
Inuyasha fell to the ground as he was pulled beside Miroku. "You know what were going to do to both of you???" Miroku fixed his hair and gave a seductive smile. "Love us to death??" He smiled as they grinned as both cowarded as Inuyasha mouthed to the monk. "This was your whole plan wasn't!!" The Monk nodded as he mouthed back. "Well you were the idiot!"  
  
The girls grinned holding the rocks in hand as Inuyasha backed away and Miroku had a scared look on his face. "Yes.. to death..." They smiled as both of them screamed.  
  
"Anything but that!!!"  
  
( You'll see how this gets worse.. I'll I have to say poor Inuyasha and poor Miroku...) 


	2. The torture continues

Miroku and Inuyasha coward as they girls whispered things in each other's ear with grins on they're faces. "That will work..." Sango dropped her boomerang and sternly was inches away from Miroku's face, as he backed away nervously. "You know what you guys are gonna do?" Miroku and Inuyasha looked at each other and looked at the girls grinning with delight. They both shook they're heads as Kagome placed her hand on her hips as Sango smiled. "Take the clothes off, NOW!!" Sango demanded as Miroku smiled and looked at the demon who was scared half to death, as they Monk relaxed. "Well I guess something works in my favor..." Kagome snapped as she looked for something in her bag and glared at him. "Don't make me say it!!!" " Alright, Alright!!!"  
  
Both of them dropped they're clothes as Miroku smiled and looked back at Inuyasha. "You know what they want us to do right?" He grinned slicking back his black hair smoothly. Inuyasha sat behind the bush and slowly was taking his Kimono off piece by piece. Inuyasha looked at the ground and looked at the girls who began to laugh. "Umm no clue." Miroku smiled as he held his staff swiftly in his hands. He whispered it to Inuyasha as his face went blank and blushed inching away. "No way in hell!! I'm not agreeing to that!! I refuse to do it!!!"  
  
Kagome smiled as she looked at Sango with a delighted smile. "The guys are probably thinking something else including the Miroku who's acting rather cocky.." Both noticed what they said and laughed they're heads off as she heard Inuyasha refuse. Kagome thundered. "Gahhh.. SIT, SIT, SIT!!!" He continually fell to the ground hard as he winced in pain harder... "Damnit.. I think I hurt something else!!" Kagome smiled as she hid something behind they're backs as she thundered, shyly Inuyasha stood behind the trees. " Inuyasha, you want to make this harder on yourself???" She could see him shake his head as she smiled using her finger to lure him. Miroku proudly walked out and smiled. "Learn from the master..." He said completely naked but that wasn't what the girls were interested in.... Sango tried to hold in her laughter and same with Kagome they had a brilliant plan....  
  
"Come on out Inuyasha!" He grabbed a tree branch in front of his blushing, and extremely furious as though this was against everything. " I'm not showing you anything!" He said in anger as Sango, and Kagome laughed trying to hold it in. "No tail, Inuyasha?" He looked and noticed his back side was showing to the girls as he slumped down refusing to move. "That's not funny! Just because of half doesn't mean you'll be seeing a tail, alright!?" Kagome smiled. "Well I always wondered about that.." They smiled as they whipped something out from they're backs. "I know boys your going to love this...."  
  
Inuyasha backed away as Kagome leaned closer in afraid after what Miroku said they were going to do. Miroku just sat there calmly being the pervert he is, as the demon was trying to inch away from them. "There we go..."  
  
Suddenly Inuyasha felt something around his neck, as he felt a rather quick tug that sent him flying into Kagome's direction as Miroku began to laugh. "Hey!! Just because I'm half doesn't mean you need to put me on a leash!!!!" Sango smiled "Don't think I forgot about you..." Miroku felt it around his neck as Inuyasha began to laugh harder than ever seeing the Monk have a collar on. "Look who is now yanking your chain, Monk!!"  
  
Inuyasha and them were dragged as they both held on for dear life. "This isn't what I thought.. please no I don't want to!!" Miroku pleaded as Inuyasha just sat there as Kagome dragged him along. "Get use to it, were not getting out of it!!! It's all your fault!!" Kagome smiled and looked at Sango. "Guys, were not done yet..."  
  
Both laughed as Inuyasha and Miroku were dragged behind crying they're eyes out. "Please no!!!"  
  
( hehehe it maybe odd for them to be how they are right now but it's called payback!! It will make sense soon just we need to do the torturing first as much as we all adore them.. Next chapter you'll understand what they go through, aside from no clothes, and leashes,... Odd, but I was hyper!! Please read and review!)  
  
( 


	3. Miroku's problems

Metrosexual- In case you didn't know means a straight guy that likes to get pampered..  
  
Chapter 3: Miroku's Problems   
  
Miroku gripped the ground, as he began to cry feeling another tug from the leash. "Please, come on I didn't mean to please!!." Miroku wined as Inuyasha couldn't take his wining anymore. "Shut the hell up!!! You sound like a girl you know that? God, and you look like one with your little ponytail..." Inuyasha snickered as he pulled Miroku's hair tie out. The girls look towards the naked Monk, that had long hair with a smile on they're face. "Miroku, is that why you keep your hair up? I mean he's got longer hair... awww he looks like a women..." Sango commented as he glared at Inuyasha who was getting dragged along with a smile. "Ahh... Give that back!!!" "No, I think you look better this way and people won't tell if you're a boy or a girl.." Miroku stopped yelling for a second and raised an eyebrow. "People? What People?"  
  
Sango and Kagome snickered in the front as they laughed they're heads off. "Who's smaller?" Inuyasha ears twitch as he snapped. "I swear to god Kagome if you say me I'm going to have to kill you!." Kagome lightly smiled and blushed of embarrassment. "Sango, we will finish this conversation later." Inuaysha still heard the Monk wine about people as he smacked him in the head. " Shut the hell up!!" "No I won't, not until you tell me about those people!"  
  
The girls smiled listening to the guys conversation as they stopped for a break. "Hmm.. Miroku looks so cute with his hair..." They grinned as they came from each side of him with pins and hair products as he smile. " Ladies, Ladies, one at time.. or just both." He grinned as Inuyasha sat quietly seeing the red marks from his neck biting at the leash. "Damn thing come off!!" Kagome looked at him with anger, "Inuyasha...SIT!!SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!! Inuyasha cried. "Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit!!!" Wincing on the ground holding himself as Kagome smiled and turned her attention back to Miroku. "Well now that Inuyasha is taken care of..." The Monk smiled as then the girls smiled at the perverted Monk. "You know what we are going to do?" He shook his head as the ladies leaned closer, thinking he was going to get both of them. "Do some wicked things?" He grinned making that comment as they grinned at each other again. "Yes, wicked things..."  
  
"What the hell?! No please anything but that come on!!" They placed a mirror in front of the Monk's face placing down the curling iron as his face went blank. His hair was all curly with little bows as Inuyasha was dying of laughter, and still dying of pain. He was rolling on the ground uncontrollably laughing his ass off. "Wow, you look hot Miroku!!" He said sarcastically as he barked. "But your still ugly as hell!" Miroku was making a fist as the girls grabbed another strand of his hair. "Stay still Miroku.. were not done yet..."  
  
"Let me go, come on let go!! This isn't fair!!" Begins to cry like a girl as they placed the curl iron towards him. He felt his forehead burn as he moved, "Ahhh, Hot, Hot!!" Miroku was trying to run but he flew backwards towards Sango feet as Inuyasha laughed at the burn mark. "He has a birthmark on his forehead..." Miroku made a fist glaring at the half breed. "No actually Inuyasha it's right-" Inuyasha's face went blank as he turned the other way in disgust. "Miroku, no one wants to see that you virgin." Miroku grinned at Inuyasha as he was disgusted. "Well at least I didn't lose my virginity with a dead women!!" Inuyasha grew silent as he snapped at the monk. "At least I don't go groping around with women and still somehow you manage to keep your virginity..." He smiled as Miroku got his hair tugged more.  
  
"Here look Miroku..." They gazed as laughed at his appearance as he looked in the mirror. "Aww.. He's so beautiful!!" He gave a blank stare as he placed his fingers through his hair and flipped his hair with a change of mind. "I am, I am Beautiful!" He commented with the curly black hair and small little bows. Inuyasha laughed, "Metro sexual!! Or he's just gay..." Sango held the curling iron, as Kagome held the blow dryer and bows in the other. "Don't think we forgot about you..."  
  
Looks in Mirror, "Ahh what the hell have you done?!" Kagome smiled with delight. "Your hair is all done up with braids aww.. he looks so cute." As the laughed as Miroku looked at his hair and back at him. "You do look beautiful..." With a serious tone. "Monk, I'm not a girl I don't need ya to hit on me!!!"  
  
They felt another tug on the collars as they were dragged towards the village with no clothes, leashes and new girlish hair-do's that only the Monk grew to like. The girls smiled and laughed trying to contain it as Inuyasha began to mumbled under his breath as Miroku grabbed his hand. " Would you bare my child?" Inuyasha's face went blank as he smacked his across the head with a surprised, embarrassed face. "No I'm not gay!! I'm not a girl remember that!!!" He laughed. "Oh ya just the hair and all..." The girls walked towards a village as Inuyasha smiled. "Hey Miroku, you can hit on people there!"  
  
He began to scream as he looked at the village they entered. "No, we can't go in there!!" "Why?" They get dragged in as the ladies begin to laugh as more headed from they're huts pointing and laughing at Miroku. " Hey ladies it the perverted Monk!!" "Aww he's dressed like a girl, and naked on the leash!!" Another voice commented. "He's whipped..." They began to laugh as more girls were pointed towards the half demon who covered himself except his behind. "Aww, I thought he had a tail.." " Don't all dog demons have tails?" Miroku and Inuyasha began to grow with anger looking up at the two smiling girls hearing great comments from the lady's of the village. One girl smiled and walked towards Miroku. "I didn't know you were small..." Miroku was confused. "Small in what?" Inuyasha laughed and whispered it in his ear has his face went blank. " Hey I'm not!!!" Miroku was crying because he knew these girls from the village, and Inuyasha just sat there with a smirk on his face, until he heard more dog comments. "Hey shut up I have no tail, alright!! God, they don't shut up." Miroku smiled. "Neither do you..."  
  
Sango and Kagome stopped. "Inuyasha?" "Miroku?" "SIT!!" They began to yell, as Sango tugged hard on the leash as Inuyasha flew into the ground as the girls laughed and clapped from the village, as they hurried through the village until Kagome stopped this one girl. "Hey, is there somewhere we can sleep?" She nodded as Inuyasha watched the Monk hide behind him. " Oh no, not her!! Please don't see me, please don't see me!" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "I'm guessing one of the ladies you ran from right?" Miroku shook as he nodded and swallowed. "Please, don't see me Please don't see me!" She smiled as she talked with the girls and glanced at Miroku. "No time, no see Miroku."  
  
Miroku blushed as Inuyasha was confused as she had known him, Sango smiled. "How do you know him?" She smiled laughing at the appearance. "Oh he said if I did a favor with him I'd get something in return..." The girls went blank knowing the pervert. "Something I didn't want!! A baby!!" She said as Miroku went blank as the brown haired girl grabbed the Monk by collar. The girls handed the collar willingly over to Maim who was really pissed off. Miroku shook his head. "I didn't get you pregnant!!" She raised an eyebrow and looked at the cowering Monk. "Oh really?" She furiously said bringing her three year old baby outside. " Here's your son!!" Miroku went blank as he cried, as Miam looked down at him. "You promised me you'd take care of me, you run off the next day and never came back!! I was stuck with a child to raise!!!" She looked down at him. "I forgot how small you were too!!" Miroku felt another tug as three strolled along without them. "Where are you going?! Please don't leave me here!!!" They smiled back as Inuyasha had a grin on his face. "Well you can catch up!!!"  
  
Miroku felt another grab at the leash and looked up at her. "You know what I'm going to do to you?" Being the pervert in mind he grinned guilty. "Were gonna make another baby?" She grabbed the leash again. "No this!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
heehehe Miroku, Miroku... Inuyasha got picked on with the tail thing, and got they're hair both done.. No clothes, leashes, hair-do's... but I think Miroku has more problems right now after stumbling on to a village he had went to! Wow, you'll see what happens to the Monk.. and Inuyasha isn't off the leash either...please read and review!) 


	4. Inuyasha's troubles

Inuyasha began to laugh as he stopped and watched Monk, getting pounded to the ground as he winced in pain. "Ouch, please I'm sorry!!" He cried as he felt another hit as Inuyasha grinned. "That's what you get for being a pervert... I can't believe he tricked me now he has Kagome on my case.. Damnit..." Kagome turned around with a smile as she pulled on the chain. " Let's go!!!" Inuyasha didn't budge as he snapped at her. "Not now, I'm watching him get beaten by a girl!!" Kagome thundered as Sango watched the Monk clearly crying his eyes out as she smiled. Kagome made fists as she was right in Inuyasha's face. She smiled as she she hung her arms over him, and whispered in his ears. "Inuyasha.. I..." Inuyasha listened as he embraced her. "Yes, Kagome?" She grinned tighten her arms around him. " Inuyasha... SIT!!!" He fell straight to the ground as he cried. "God she's such a bitch." Kagome turned around with the leash in hand. "What did you say?" "Umm nothing..." "You know what I think? SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT..!! Inuyasha falls continually the ground.  
  
Miroku catching up crying his eyes out with scars and bruises on his face fleeing from the village. Sango began to laugh. "What, did you get another women pregnant?" He grinned. "Nah, just stole theses..." Holds up bras and underwear as Sango's face goes blank. "For what?!" He smiled as he pulled at the bras and underwear with a grin. "So you can wear theses night for me." Sango's face goes blank as she smacks him on his head as he faints, dragging him by the leash. "What an ass!" She yelled as Inuyasha continued fighting with Kagome. "Inuyasha, if I hear one more word about you never were apart of this-" She gets cut off as Inuyasha gave a guilty face. "But I-""Sit!!!!" Looks up at Kagome. "But I'm-" "SIT!!!" "Kagome look I-"Sit, Sit sit!!!" Winces to the ground. " You stupid wench!!" She grins as she looks at him and drags him by the dog ears. "Hey, let go look I'm sorry! God your such a bitch your probably one your period or something..." The three watched her hair fly up as she bared her teeth and for once he began to cry. "Inuyasha!!!" Huge smack print on his face as he tries to apologize. "Look I'm-" Slams to the ground... "But I-" Slams to the ground all the way to the small hut..  
  
Two hours later... "Kagome I..." "Just shut the hell up!!" Falls to the ground for the last hundredth in an hour. Sango smiles as she points at the small hut just on the hill. "Were here!" Sango smiled with delight as Miroku runs in after her. "Yes we are here.." He grinned. They hear a huge smack as Miroku goes flying with the collar as it snaps in half. " I'm free!!" Inuyasha slumps down. "I'm not!!" He danced around as Sango's hand appeared on his shoulder grabbing his pony tail. "Oh don't think so.." As Miroku screams getting pulled back into the hut hearing him cry likes a girl hearing Sango hits him again and again. "Are you going to grab me again?" He grinned. "Are you hinting me to?" Glares at him as his hand aims for her butt again. "Hentai!!!" She screamed throwing her boomerang as he fell to the ground as she smiled. "Finally, he's down..." He grinned and comes back up with a seductive grin. "Why, do you want me down..." Gropes again... Sango chucks the boomerang harder at him. " Learn to stay down pervert!!!"  
  
Sango trails outside with Miroku dazed as Kagome drops the leash and places underneath her foot. "Damnit, I was so close to running!" She smiled at Sango whispering something as they looked at Inuyasha, as Miroku was slowly coming around. "That would be great..."  
  
Inuyasha cocks an eyebrow as they look directly at them. Miroku smiles, "At least it's not me!". Sango snaps the leash. "It will be you if you don't shut the hell up!" Cowards under Sango's voice. Inuyasha snapped as Sango and Kagome approached him with another leash behind her hand, and soap in they're hands. Inuyasha backs away nervously. "Wha,? What are you doing?" They both smile as Miroku has a grin on his face."We don't like dirty boys...." They ganged up as Inuyasha screamed. "No, don't pleasee!!!"  
  
They place the second leash on Inuyasha as Kagome and Sango held in, throwing him into a pool of water as he barked and cried as they came closer with the soap. "No, what the hell are you doing with that?!" They grinned. "You'll see." They practically drowned him in water as he figured it out. "No, your not bathing me I refuse you wench!" She smiled with delight. "Oh really?" He nodded and bared his teeth at her. "Yes, really. There's nothing you can do that's going to make me sit in here..." She smiled. "Oh I'll make you Sit!!" She laughed as he slammed into the water as he began to flip around gagging. "Let me go!!!" They smiled as Miroku smiled. "Tell us why your flipping out?" He looked down. "Cause I'm afraid of water..." They begin to laugh at him as the Monk rolled on the ground and grabbed a pail of water. "Oh no water!!" He laughed pouring it on him. "Please don't!!!" Inuyasha cries as water soaks him as he screams. "I'm drowing, I'm drowning!!" She laughed as they paid no attention as Miroku raised an eyebrow as Inuyasha sunk to the bottom. " You idiot, you can't drown." Grabs his arms as he splashes. "I'm not drowning?" He questioned as he looked at the Monk laughing. "No your not.. Get a hold of yourself!!!" Inuyasha smiled and hugs Miroku. "You saved my life!" Inches away from the half demon as the girls smiled with delight.  
  
"Time to get cleaned!!" He barked back at them. "No don't touch me.. This is rape!!" He screamed as they grabbed his arms as they plugged they're noses... "God, when was the last time you had a bath???" He smiled and looked at the two disgusted women. "Never had..." They smiled as Kagome's face went blank. "I can't believe I loved a guy who stinks!!" He smells his armpits and then begins to snap on both of the ladies. " They aren't bad! Here smell!" Grabs Kagome and stuffs her head underneath his armpit as she screamed. "Smells pretty doesn't it Kagome?" Her angered voice is smothered as he nodded. "Oh yes Kagome they do smell good... She manages to speak. "Inuyasha, Sit!!" She screamed as she gasped for arm, considering her head was under there long enough. They lather the soap over him as he tries running out of the bath. "No don't touch me there!! Get away, please no!!" He cries as the Monk laughs his head off and smiles. "Wow, I never knew he was afraid of water.. things to place on my make fun of him list.." Crosses off the list...  
  
He cried as they placed shampoo and conditioner in his hair. "What the hell are you doing leave it alone!!" Sango smiles as she tugs the hair harder. "You were saying?" Mumbles under breath as she yanks it again. "Ow!! I mean please..." He cried as he bitched. "What wenches..." They grabbed the hairbrush with anger after that comment as Kagome angrily brushed through his hair pulling at his hair, with all the knots and tangles. "Damn.. That hurts you wench stop that!! I'M NOT WARNING YOU I'M TELLING YOU!!!" His hair was tugged harder as he cried. "Aww poor baby.,.." Miroku laughed teasingly as they placed the shampoo and conditioner through his hair. "Shut the hell up Monk!!" Kagome and Sango tugged at the hair again as he cried for an hour as they placed a mirror to him. "Look at your hair, and you don't smell anymore!" Inuyasha is furious when he sees how clean he is. " I can't believe it!!!" They smiled at both of the boys, as she looks at him. "Since I've been being mean to you lately here." She said unhooking his leash as he smiled with delight and muttered under his breath. "Ya, of course you're a wench, and lately? Try a lot!!" Smacks to the ground....Miroku sighs "Here we go again!!"  
  
It was night, as the boys sat outside because they girls were changing inside the hut as he peered around and found a hole to gaze through. " Hmm.. what gorgeous bodies... For me to have to myself.." He grinned at the thought as he wanted to run in and take a better peak as he looked at Inuyasha with a smile. "He's an idiot he'll likely fall for something.."  
  
Miroku looks at Inuyasha who finished eating and held his staff tightly in his hands, with a devious grin on his face, as he held the spider in his hands. "This might work .." He places the spider through the crack as he smiled at Inuyasha then with a horrified look. "Inuyasha!! Kagome and Sango are in trouble!!" He shook his head and continued eating. "I don't believe you this time you ass!! Remember last time how you lied to me and got me into this situation?!" Inuyasha bared his fangs as Miroku scratched his head with a smile. "Oh I remember.. But seriously they are in trouble!!" He shook his head and laughed at the Monk. "Ya, I knew if they were in trouble they'd be screaming!!"  
  
As from inside Kagome spotted the spider as they placed the clothes on the floor, as Sango noticed it as they cried and screamed. Miroku grinned as he looked at the half-wit demon. " Calling me a liar?...." Looks at him with a blank face. Yes they are screaming!! Let's go!! Miroku grins as he thinks to himself with pleasure. "Well Monk, you have outdid yourself again... Grabs diary and begins with. "Dear Diary, I've smarted Inuyasha yet again..." Hides it away in a safe spot as they run closer to the door to the girl's screams.  
  
They rushed in as Inuyasha knocks down the door. They stare blankly as the noticed the clothes dropped on the ground staring back at them completely bare as they grew angry. "Hmm... nice rack.." He commented as she grew with anger. "Miroku!!" She screamed as he backed away. "That wasn't what I meant!!" For once he didn't have a perverted mind as he pointed at the clothes rack behind them. Kagome glaring at Inuyasha as she swung a towel around her. "Inuyasha!!!" He backed away. "Look it wasn't my fault!!" She screamed as they ran towards them as Inuyasha quickly mouthed the words. "Damn you!!" As Kagome and Sango smacked them both viciously pushing them outside locking the door as they screamed.  
  
"After being a jerk for seeing me like this Inuyasha. Don't expect to get in!!" Sanggo belted out. "Don't think I forgot about you, you perverted Monk!!!" They cried as Inuyasha glared at the Monk who still had a grin on his face. "You jerk!! You ruined my chances with Kagome!!" The monk laid down with his staff and smiled. "Like you had any chances..."  
  
( Wow.. 19 reviews? I didn't expect that!! Thank you to all who read and reviewed these you guys are the best!!Well I'm not exactly bouncing off the walls but enough to write this!!! Poor Inuyasha getting a bath and afraid of water.. Miroku almost made Inuyasha believe something else yet again! Now they are kicked out!!! You'll see what happens!! But it will soon tie in with the reading minds.. you know after the torturing is done!!Read and Review!! 


	5. The Ramen dance!

Chapter 5: The Ramen Dance!!!  
  
The girls remained in the hut, as rain began to come down. Miroku holds his hand out. "Hmm.. looks like it's raining!" He smiled as in two seconds flat Inuyasha goes and runs in the shelter of the forest. "That isn't funny! Alright? You try to be afraid of water! Wait you have that stupid hole in your hand.. aww is the big hole gonna eat you up!?" Inuyasha rolled on the ground laughing as the Monk grinned. "Maybe this will teach ya how to shut your mouth!" Throws Inuyasha back into the water as he cries and runs back into the forest. He glares at the Monk and slumps down. "Fine, you made your point!" The monk smiled as he grabbed another list. "Not to self: Next time get a bucket of water for Inuyasha..." He grinned as they laid down, as Inuyasha nervously watched the rain fall. "The ladies had a right to be furious with us. I mean-"Miroku was cut off as Inuyasha angrily snapped as his fangs bared at the Monk, ready to pop a blood vessel. "Us? Us!!! You want a talk about this? Maybe if you were perverted, this wouldn't have happened!!!!"  
  
End of flashback  
  
Miroku grinned holding the staff in place. "Well it's because you're a half-wit.." Grabs Miroku and bares his fangs at him. "A half wit!!?? A half wit!!!? You're a half wit when it comes to women!!! I got Kagome closer to me then you ever would Sango!!" Miroku sighed and looks at the ground with a smile. "Well there's more fish in the sea...." Inuyasha barks back at Miroku with anger. "Can we not mention anything that has to do with water!!" Miroku raises an eyebrow with concern. "Why are you so afraid of water?" Inuyasha sighs as he looks back at the Monk as painful as it was to tell him.  
  
"Well when I was young everyone hated me because I was a half-breed. So the villagers decided to drown me and I almost did. That's why I hate water and you wouldn't understand that." Miroku looks back up at him feeling bad for what he did and holds his staff. "That's why you hate water..." Miroku felt alittle bad as Inuyasha gripped Miroku. "Tomorrow morning, your going to admit it's your fault or I'm going to pound you into the ground understand? I already gave you the reason I think that's good enough!" Miroku cowards as he begins to whimper. "Alright-alright!" Inuyasha laughed and glared at Miroku. "If you don't you'll be losing more than your virginity.." Miroku grins at him. "I already lost it..." Inuyasha gives a blank stare and barks back at the Monk. "It's a figure of speech dumbass!!!" Miroku gets mad as he glares at Inuyasha. "Well you're the dumb" Inuyasha swiftly grabs the staff and hits him on the head with a smile. "I'm glad we had this chat..."  
  
Miroku lays underneath the trees knocked out. Inuyasha grabs his list of ways to torture Miroku.... "Ugly women, getting chained with ugly women.. ugly women... ugly women...let's see knocking Miroku out..." Places the list away as he just stares at Miroku who's dazed.  
  
Morning rose as Inuyasha was awake as he grinned with delight of the tricked he worked on for the perverted Monk. Inuyasha grins as he looked at the sleeping Monk and nods his head. "This is going to be great, damn Monk won't be seeing what hit him!" Miroku slowly wakes up from Inuyasha chucking fruit at his head continually. "Here wake up!!" Throws another fruit that hits him in the wrong face. "Oh god.. your as mean as Sango!!" Inuyasha grins thinking of his brilliant plan as he looks at Miroku. " Miroku I talked to Sango awhile ago I told her it was your fault for all this. She says if you admit it in your own words she'll do what you want, promise." Miroku jumps up and down like a girl with delight. "Really?!" Inuyasha grins with pleasure, "Stupid Monk fell for it... Idiot that's what he gets for getting me in trouble! Ya, she was being serious!" Miroku grabs his staff and heads out towards the hut and rushes in and knocks down the door.

"Sango, I did all that to see you guys naked and Inuyasha wasn't a part of it! So, what do I get in return?" He winked as Sango shook her head for being awoken as Kagome and Sango glare at him. "This is what you get in return!!!" Sango gets chains and locks him down as Kagome steps on his chest with anger. "I can't believe you blamed it on Inuyasha!!! You jerk!!" He smiled as Sango glared at him with her boomerang over one shoulder as Kagome placed her hands on her hips. Miroku smiles as the girls get in closer as more chains hold him down in place. "Wow Sango I didn't know you were in to kinky stuff too!" She gave him a blank stare adjusting her weapon as she hit him in the face. "I'm not...." Miroku gives a blank look and thinks to self. "Damn that demon!!" They grin at each other as Sango placed her boomerang in front of her. "Shall we?" Both nodded as Miroku closed his eyes. "This is a complete misunderstand-Sango? Kagome?" Then Inuyasha laughed as he hear him cry and the noises coming from inside the hut. "Please no!! It's isn't my fault!!"  
  
Inuyasha laid back against the grass as he played with his white strands of hair, as he checks of his list. "Get beaten by women he adores...Now look who's the idiot!" He smiled as Miroku came out two hours later with black marks as they shoved him out. "Stay out you pervert!!!" Kagome boomed calling Inuyasha. "Inuyasha come here!!" Miroku smiled as he laid down grinning. "I guess your in trouble as well.. sucker.." He commented as Inuyasha nervously went to the door as Kagome grabbed him quickly inside as they threw him towards the ground. They came closer as he hid in the corner. "I didn't do anything, I didn't do anything!!!" He cried as the girls smiled with delight.  
  
He smelt something, expecting him to get hit as he grinned. "Is that, Ramen!?" He commented as Kagome laughed with a pot full in front of him as Sango wiped her boomerang clean of Miroku's germs. Kagome smiled with delight as she placed another pot on the stove, as Sango placed it over the fire. "Yes Inuyasha." She smiled as he opened his eyes and blankly stared at it. "It's too good to be true it's Ramen!!!!" He smiled grabbed the pot from her as noodles hung from his mouth as he was in a whole different place as he cocked his eyebrow. "I thought you called me in here to beat me up!? Your up to something aren't you?!" She shook her head taking a small bowl as he slapped it out of her hand and grabbed the bowl away from her. "My ramen..." She gave a blank stare as he continued eating. "Fine it's yours... I'm not mad Miroku admitted to it and said it wasn't your fault!' Inuyasha dances around with delight as the girls give him a blank stare. "What's he so happy about?" He smiled. "Sucker he's left out in the cold, Kagome isn't mad at me and I have ramen!!!" He commented as he noticed the stares he was getting. He blushed red and sat back down. " You didn't see anything...." They bursted out laughing as Kagome commented.  
  
"Where did you learn to dance like that?!" Inuyasha blushed red as he slumped back down like nothing happened. "Ummm... Sesshoumaru...." They began laughing spitting almost spitting the juice they had in they're mouths. Sango dropped her cup almost chocking. "Se-Sesshoumaru? Your older, mean heartless brother???" Inuyasha nodded as Kagome was eager to hear more. "Tell me the whole story!!" Inuyasha shook his head in embarrassment as he looked at the ladies.  
  
"Fine, my mother use to go to dancing and Sesshoumaru watched and thought it would be fun to drag me along... So that explains it.. I don't wanna hear about it anymore alright!? It's embarrassing enough!!" Kagome covered her mouth as Sango is crying with tears. "That's the greatest thing I've heard!!" Kagome laughed smothering her laughter. "That was the greatest thing I've ever seen!!" Kagome cocks an eyebrow and smiles with delight. "Would you do that again Inuyasha... Please?" Both begged as he turned the opposite direction. "Why should I!? I did that once you saw!! That's all your gonna see!" She smiled as she showed him another steaming pot of ramen. "I'll give ya ramen..." She commented teasingly as Inuyasha began to drool with his eyes dancing in delight. "Ramen!!!" He screamed as he danced around and the girls began to laugh harder!! "Oh my god he's killing me!!" They laughed as Miroku sighed.  
  
"Great, Inuyasha tricked me!!" Miroku cried as the girls screamed again. "Ramen.." "Yay Ramen!!!" Inuyasha cried as he continued danced as the girls laughed. "This is the greatest thing I've ever seen!!"  
  
( Omg I'm really hyper it isn't funny! Inuyasha has a Ramen dance!! I'm seriously laughing in tears!! Now Kagome isn't mad at Inuyasha and the Monk is learning a hard lesson!! Things are working out with Inuyasha!! Yay, I thank everyone for all these great reviews!! Your great, all of ya!!! Please read and review!!! 


	6. The Forbidden Fruit

The girls continued laughing, as Kagome was down laughing on the ground as Inuyasha danced around screaming. "Ramen!!!!" Sango began to laugh crying tears just thinking about Sesshoumaru teaching Inuyasha how to dance made her fall to the ground in tears. "Kagome, it hurts to laugh now!!!" Sango laughed as Kagome was pounding on the ground with laughter. "I know!!" Inuyasha suddenly stops and slumps down to his normal self, and looks at them. "More Ramen..." He said rudely as Kagome took the last pot off the stove as he shoved it in his mouth with delight, with half of the noodles hanging from his mouth as he got up again without warning and began dancing again. Kagome smiled. "I knew this would come in handy..." She grabbed her portable cd player and played a cd as bombing music went throughout the hut as Inuyasha began to chant. "Ramen, Ramen, Ramen!!!"  
  
Miroku woken up by the loud music, and the laughs of both of the girls killing themselves as he heard the low chanting of the half demon's voice. "Hmm.. what could he be doing that is causing to get all the attention!? I deserve the attention, personally I have better looks than him..." He ran towards the hut peeking through the hole seeing Kagome and Sango dressed in robes, laughing at the demon who began to dance as Miroku raised an eyebrow. "This is what they find simply amusing!!! Damn you Inuyasha...I'll figure something out."  
  
Inuyasha stuffed more Ramen into his gut, as the noodles were hanging from his mouth as Kagome leaned towards him pointing at the noodles disgusting hanging from his mouth. "Umm Inuyasha? You got alittle something there.." She commented as he grinned when he saw Miroku peeking through the hut with an angered face. Inuyasha grinned thinking to himself. "He's mad because he's not getting attention from the ladies... Stupid Monk..."Inuyasha grinned as he looked down sarcastically with a mischievous grin on his face. " I'll show him how to get ladies..." As Kagome pointed it out Inuyasha smiled as he laughed. "I guess so.." He placed it back into his mouth as he quickly looked back at the Monk with a grin. "This is how you do it..." He quickly dipped Kagome and lightly pressed his lips against hers as his eyes looked at Miroku who was flipping out.  
  
"What does he have that I don't?!"Miroku flips out as Inuyasha smiles and pulls away from her as Sango was sighing about how cute that was. Sango looks at the pot and back at Kagome as Inuyasha slumps back down like a spoiled brat. "I want more Ramen!! I want more Ramen!!" Kagome looked at Sango and he looked back at her. " Inuyasha, you know how long it's going to take to make pot fulls!?" Inuyasha turned the opposite direction. Sango grinned as she thought of something with an evil grin. "Maybe we can put Miroku to use... afterall..."  
  
Sango slowly walks outside looking for Miroku, as he grins at her. "I knew you'd come back to me..." He smiled as she had a trick up her sleeve. "Of course Miroku, why wouldn't I?" She teases as she lures him in with her finger. "If you come in the hut with me you'll see more than you bargained for..." She grinned as the perverted Monk smiled with delight, as he muttered under his breath. "I've already saw everything...I wouldn't mind seeing it again.." She furiously look back at the perverted Monk and screamed. "What!?" He shook his head with a guilty grin. "I would love too.. seeing that again..."  
  
Miroku trailed into the hut as Kagome was begging him to do his ramen dance that she adored, as Sango laid down with a smile and grabbed something she hid behind her hands. "Come on Miroku..." He grinned as Inuyasha snapped. "What the hell is he doing in here??" Sango smiled and winked at Inuyasha as he could see clearly another leash in hands as he just smiled with delight, luring the half-witted Monk in. He grinned as he got close to her as she smiled. "Wow I never thought this would happen." He commented with a grin, "Oh but you never thought this would happen either!!" She quickly wiped the chain around his neck as she hooked him to a nail unable to move, as she threw the noodles and empty large pot as he looked at her. "What the hell are you doing Sango?" She smiled and snapped at him. "Your making Ramen all night!! If you don't considered losing a lot more than you bargained for..." She swiftly walked away and muttered under his breath. "Stupid Bitch!!" She grew with anger and was in his face. "What?!" She's grabs the boomerang and hits him hard. " That's what you get if you don't do this!!!!!"  
  
Miroku sits there making more pot of Ramen as Sango glares at him time to time. Inuyasha sees another pot full as he crews it down as surprisingly pops back up with a smile screaming, "Ramen, Ramen, Ramen!!! Yay, Ramen!!!" The girls laughed as he danced with the music chanting him favorite word as Miroku shook his head. "I don't know much I can take anymore..." He sighed as he grinned as another pot was thrown in front of him. "There's one way to get back at him, as mean as it is..." He grabbed a type of fruit and placed it into the pot of Ramen with a grin. "This will stop him..."  
  
Inuyasha danced as he grabbed Kagome as she blushed with embarrassment. " Inuyasha.. no!!" He shook his head and pulled her off the ground until her skirt flew up as she went red and they got blank stares. "Inuyasha, I'm not wearing anything underneath!!!!" She screamed as he placed her down and the Monk grinned with delight. "Hmm.. Kagome isn't wearing anything another thing to put on my dirty list..." Inuyasha went blank and looked at Kagome oddly. "Why wouldn't you have any?!" She looked at him and snapped. "Someone stole all of them from my bag!!!" They all glare and stare at the Monk who was cooking the food. "For once it wasn't me!" He yelled as they shook they're heads and began dancing again.  
  
The Monk grinned as Inuyasha grabbed the pot viciously from his hands. "My Ramen." The Monk grinned as he ate it and didn't notice some fell in the other pot that everyone else was going to eat. He sighed as Inuyasha was chanting it again and he flew Sango up in the air dancing around hyper and full of Ramen. Miroku placed another serving for himself that had the fruit and the rest he gave to the girls. "Ramen, Ramen, Ramen!!" As he twirled around suddenly he slumped down and held his stomach. "I don't feel so well..." He complained as Kagome snapped. "Maybe because all that pot fulls of Ramen." He grinned looking at Kagome. "You wanted me to do that Ramen dance, and besides I could never feel sick eating my Ramen." Grabs the bowl of Ramen a hugs it. Miroku grinned as he looked at the demon. "Well poor demon. He suffers from the fruit while I eat mine." Miroku began to stuff his gut as the girls hovered over Inuyasha. "It was from the Ramen!!" Inuyasha shook his head. "No it wasn't!!" "Yes it was!!" Kagome and him screamed back as Sango watched them fight as she sighed. Miroku began eating his food with delight, as he moaned. "I don't feel so good either.." He complained holding his stomach as Sango looked at him with a smile, "Miroku, I'm not buying it the minute I walk over there the minute your going to grope me!!!" He shook his head feeling sick, " I'm serious!!" He cried as the girls watched both of the boys on the ground in pain as Inuyasha barked. "The Monk isn't faking it..."  
  
Sango leaned over towards the Monk as Kagome ran, "I'm getting some herbs.." Sango looked at Miroku who was in dying pain as Inuyasha snapped. "I'm hurting more than you are Monk!!!" He shook his head. "Not everything has to be a competition." He looked at Inuyasha and turned away as Kagome came back and placed her hand on his forehead.  
  
"I wonder how they got sick..." Miroku grinned at Kagome. "Probably cause he ate too much Ramen!!" Sango cocked an eyebrow as looked at Miroku. " Well Miroku only ate a bowl and he's sick just like Inuyasha.." Kagome looked at Inuyasha who groaned. "Your not fine, Inuyasha..." Inuyasha snapped back. "Of course I am look!!" Gets up and falls back down. " Your not!!" "Yes I am!!" "Do you really want me to say sit?!" Falls to the ground in pain as Kagome blushes. "I didn't mean to!!" Inuyasha shook his head and glared at her. "Sure you did....."  
  
Sango looked at the Monk and felt bad. "Look I'm sorry I treated you badly.." She meantioned as the Monk smiled. "Hmm I should be sick more often!" He thought being a pervert as he smiled grimly and looked at Sango. "Sango come closer." She leaned in more with the herbs in her hands as went to whisper something in her ear's. "Before I go.. I..." He grinned grabbing her butt and looked back at her with a grin. "That."  
  
He commented as both of the boys laid quiet and dead asleep.  
  
( I know I wasn't that hyper but you know the Ramen dance will never end!! Heehe Ramen dance man I hardly know where I come up with half of these things. Don't worry none of them are dead, just sick from the fruit Miroku placed in. The monk didn't notice he did that to himself, at least he got to grope Sango without getting hit! I won't be updating for awhile sadly, because I'm going somewhere without an access of a computer! So please be patient!! You know I update fast so once I come back expect alot more chapters!!) 


	7. Who's the pervert?

Kust stared at Miroku straight in the face and turned at Kagome, who was getting really pissed off. "Inuyasha? Inuyasha!!! I'm not joking around get up!!" Sango sighs and shakes her head. "Kagome sorry to say I think he's dead..." Sango commented as Kagome continuously slapped Inuyasha cross the face back and forth and forcing him to sit. Kagome's eyes lit red stormed at Sango who began to laugh. "Sango? You think that's funny!?" Sango wiped the smile off her face. "Umm.. nope..." Kagome grinned as she held on to the motionless demon and looks at Miroku. "Well Miroku's dead..." Sango grabbed her boomerang over her shoulder and glared at the girl in the little mini skirt. "Wanna run that past me again, Bitch?" Kagome stormed from the ground with her fists at her sides. "Yes, Miroku is dead..." Sango lunged her boomerang back at her with a grin. "Say that again..." "Miroku is dead..." Sango glares angered at Kagome. "Well for saying that... Your going to be dead too!!!"  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha mysteriously wake up and hear the girls yelling and screaming glaring at one another and Sango swiftly throwing her boomerang at Kagome. "Wow, were not dead!" Inuyasha commented looking around as Miroku grinned staring at the girls fighting. "Wow, look!" Inuyasha grins. "There's one thing that goes good with this..." Inuyasha steps away and grabs a pot in his lap and grins with delight. "RAMEN!!!" Miroku slumps down at shakes his head. "God, that's all you freakin eat!! What else is that good for, name two" Inuyasha smiles and lists it. "Bath, girls fighting, eating, drinking, fighting, dancing..." Clamps the demon's mouth shut. "I said two you idiot!!!" Inuyasha dances around with delight chanting Ramen, and rooting on the girls. "What goes good with Ramen? Hehehe girls fighting!"  
  
Sango stops and misses as Kagome stares at her with a grin glaring. Kagome grins and thinks. "Stupid Bitch.. I never thought she'd care about that stupid Monk who is useless and is a huge pervert. She'd be dumb enough to bare his child while he go run off and make other women pregnant!!" Inuyasha and Miroku stare blankly hearing Kagome say cursing words towards Sango as Miroku glares, "Hey what did you say about me?!" Both turn they're attention towards them not really caring that they are awake. Kagome shakes her head. "Nothing! Do you see my lips moving?" Miroku smiles being the pervert he is. " Yes, and I see more moving..." Gets smacked on the head and looks at Inuyasha with a raised eyebrow as Inuyasha's ears perked. "Inuyasha, didn't you hear that come from Kagome's mouth?" Inuyasha looked at the ground and stared back blankly at the Monk. "Ya I did..." Both look at each other strangely and begin eating the Ramen again.  
  
Sango grins and glares that the black haired girl with her hands turned into fists. "Bitch, I don't know how any self respecting human could love half breed! He's disgusting, he's furry and what kind of babies would she have?! Part dog part human!! Knowing him he'll run off and meet with Kikyo again.... " Inuyasha growls when he heard that comment as Miroku stopped eating as he looked at Inuyasha's face go red. "What the hell did you say????" Sango blushes and shakes her head. "Nothing!!!" Miroku smiles and springs back Inuyasha. "I don't know what's going on, but let the ladies fight..." Inuyasha grunts and grins as Kagome began grabbing Sango's hair.  
  
"Bitch!" "Slut!!" "Mutt lover!!" "Hentai lover!" "Well at least he's human!!" "Well he isn't perverted!!"  
  
They carried on, as Inuyasha finished his Ramen and began dancing again. " Ramen, Ramen, RAMEN!!!" He chanted as the girls stopped fighting and just smiled as the Monk slumped his head down finishing the last on the ramen. " What an idiot!!! He just ruined the cat fight...." He watches the demon begin to dance with the ramen hanging from his mouth as the girls began rolling on the ground laughing with excitement. Miroku misses his mouth and his face goes blank as he looks down. "Oh shit!!"  
  
The hot noodles flew down his robes as he screamed "Ramen, Ramen, Ramen!!!" As the girls laughed harder as they saw the Monk "dance around" as Inuyasha chanted, "Ramen, Ramen!!" Miroku cried like a girl, having the noodles run down his robes making him scream as the girls thought it was the chant. Sango and Kagome smile as they swoon over Miroku and Inuyasha. "Look, now Miroku's doing it!!!" They bursted out laughing as Miroku shook his head. "No!!!! Ramen!!!" He screamed as Inuyasha nodded in his own little world.. " Yes, Ramen!!!" Miroku ran around until everyone looked at Miroku with blank stares as they looked back at him. " What?" He yelled as they raised an eyebrow at the noodles flying from his robe. "Is that normal for his.. umm to be like that?" Sango commented as Kagome gave a blank stare. Miroku stares down and blushes and screams as Inuyasha screams. "He's having a baby!!" Miroku runs outside and comes back a few minutes later.  
  
"What the hell was that?!" Inuyasha barked disgusted as the girls backed away from him. Monk gives him a blank stare and screams. "It was Ramen!!" Girls look at the pot they were eating and begins to gag. Inuyasha barks spitting the Ramen out. "What the hell were you doing with that!?" Miroku shakes his head and hits him with the staff. "It's not what you think!!! It fell down my-" Spits out the rest of the Ramen and stares at Miroku. "You sick twisted pervert!!" Miroku slumps down and sighs as Kagome and Sango begin whispering in each other's ear.  
  
"He'll love it..." Kagome commented as she grabs another leash as Inuyasha raises an eyebrow and Sango disappears outside as Kagome smiles at the demon. "Don't come any closer you wench!! What the hell are you doing?" She smiles as she grabs him outside. "Time for a bath!!!"  
  
Kagome viciously drags Inuyasha as he screams with his nails in the floor boards crying like a spoiled brat. "No please!! Not a bath anything but that!!!" Sango stood beside a barrow full of cold water with a bucket of water as Inuyasha shook his head continuously. "No, No No way in hell!! Kagome? Kagome!!" He screamed as she pushed him closer towards the bucket of cold water and placed one foot on the ground, as she grabbed the bar of soap. "Take it off now!!!" She yelled as Miroku grins and goes right in front of Kagome with a perverted grin on his face grabbing his robe. "I will..." He commented as Sango grew mad and hit him with his staff. " Hentai!!" As Miroku sat there rubbing his head as he heard Sango thinking. "He can be hot, for a pervert..." Miroku raised an eyebrow wondering if she said that and grinned at her. "Did you say I was hot for a pervert?" He questioned as she blushed red and shook her head almost clamping her mouth. "Omg.. did I say it out loud? "She said frantically as he grinned and thought for a moment. "Wait, I can read her mind!!!" Miroku dances around with joy. "This will come in handy..."  
  
Inuyasha screams like a girl as Kagome demands. "Take it off!!!" Inuyasha shakes his head as Kagome grabs his Kimono and starts ripping in off. "Keep it on!! I'm capable of doing that myself wench!!!" Kagome grins as she goes for it again as Inuyasha reluctantly jumps in with a grin pulling his Kimono off all soaked throwing it at Miroku's face. " Maybe that will cover your ugly face...." He commented as Miroku glared at the demon who was beaming with delight. " I really don't wanna smell wet dog thanks!!" Inuyasha snaps back as Kagome grabs the bar of soap. " You called me a what!?" "I called you a dog, want me to spell it out for you?" Kagome grins as they began to yell and stamps her foot down.  
  
"You know what I think...SIT!!!" Inuyasha falls into the cold water and comes back up soaked. "What the hell wench?" Kagome screams it again as Miroku laughs in delight. "I guess you are a dog considering you obey that command." Miroku grins as Sango hits him with his staff. "God, you'd think that idiot would learn..." Inuyasha stopped fighting as Kagome placed the bar of soap and lathered him as Sango held the leash tight as he screamed with sarcasm, "Please no... " He grinned. "The smartest thing I ever came up with.. " Inuyasha beamed as Miroku slumped down, "and I thought I was the pervert."  
  
( I'm back!! Wow I can not quit with the Ramen dance!!! I'm really hyper!! I guess now they can hear what they think but believe me it gets worse!! I guess Inuyasha was lying when he said he was afraid of water....Please read and review..) 


	8. Soap

> Miroku sat there with his staff held tightly in his hands watching Inuyasha get all the glory. "How come he gets a bath?" Sango shook her hand and turned the other way. "Cause he's dirty and your not!!!" The Monk began to grin with an eyebrow raised. "Dirty eh? " Runs towards Sango and gropes her as she hits him hard with her boomerang. "Hentai!" She screamed as the monk fell to the ground as he grinned looked up at Sango. "I can see up her skirt..." He grinned as Sango looked back at him. "What are you grinning about?" Miroku turned the other way in his glory. " Nothing..."  
  
Inuyasha sat there as Kagome grabbed the soap. "Inuyasha sit still!!!" Inuyasha falls to the bottom coming back up soaked. "What the hell did I do?!" Kagome began to laugh as she looked at the wet half demon getting mad. "I didn't do it, it was an accident!! although he looks cute like that..." Kagome thought, as Inuyasha picked up on her thoughts and noticed her lips weren't moving. "
> 
> Did she just call me cute?" He thought with an raised eyebrow as Kagome grabbed the soap again. "Inuyasha, turn around I still need to get the back!!!" Inuyasha slumped down and looked at her. " I'm not showing my ass, so you can say if I have a tail or not!!" Kagome sighed as she began to grin. "I don't care cause I'm doing it!!" Inuyasha began to growl as Sango yanked the chain exactly Kagome's thoughts. Kagome began to grow anger, as she looked at Inuyasha as she snapped at her.
> 
> "Your not cleaning me!! It's in invasion of privacy!!" He screamed as she tapped her fingers angered as she grinned. "Not like I haven't seen anything like that before." She thought, as Inuyasha's face went blank when he read her mind, and Miroku began to grin when he heard that.  
  
"Ahh.. Kagome.. sexually driven so early...Great Idea for my new Sex Book!" He muttered as Sango looked at him with angered eyes as Miroku grinned holding his staff carefully. "So you like wearing red Sango?" She didn't really get it for a moment as she sat there thinking. "What the hell is he talking about? The only thing I have red is my panties.. Oh shit tell me he's not looking there!?" She thought as she looked down as Miroku sat there grinning and looked back up at her. "But I am." He commented as she flipped right out grabbing his staff and knocking him to the ground. " You disgusting pig!!" She screamed as he fell right back down. "Ladies, they love to throw me around even Sango."  
  
Inuyasha really didn't have a clue he could read they're minds. He sat there in confusion and shock as he blankly looked at her. "What!? She already seen and did everything?! With who? For god sakes she's only fifteen!!! Dirty Slut!!" Inuyasha screamed out, as Kagome looked at him with daggering eyes as she grabbed the soap in her palms that turned to fists. "What the hell did you say!?!" Inuyasha just sunk lower in the water until his eyes and ears were the only thing to be seen.
> 
> "I'll drown you!!" She screamed as she began to plunged his head under water as he began pushing her away. "Why did you call me that!?" He grinned and snapped back. "Cause you are! Are your how old fifteen!!" Kagome shook her head trying to hide the embarrassment that she wasn't all good. "Well it's my business, my life!" Inuyasha looked at her with his eyes wide almost enchanted by her, like he once was with Kikyo. "Kagome, it is my business and you are my life...  
  
Kagome stopped for a second, with the soap in her hands when she had heard that. " Inuyasha cares about me? He actually loves me!? What about that bitch Kikyo?" Inuyasha smiled when he heard her worry as he added something else. "I love you, no one else." Kagome's face went blank and began to blush furiously trying to hide it. "He just said he loved me? I can't believe it! For all this time I've loved him!" She thought as Inuyasha and Miroku were enjoying reading they're minds, and no girl even knew.  
  
"Aww I thought she loved me!" Miroku slammed his face into the ground and than smiled at Sango. "I still got her, and I know she loves me... right?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at her with a light smile as she came closer towards him with a raised eyebrow and her heart pounding faster than ever. "My heart is pounding so much? But I don't really love him do I?" She questioned as Inuyasha lured her closer to him. "Kagome I need to do something, that I should of done awhile ago..." He commented as he hair blew in the wind as she stood closely towards him. "Like what?" She said nervously, as he grinned. "This.."  
  
Kagome closed her eyes hoping for a kiss, but Inuyasha grinned and took the soap for her hands. "Pure genius.. Ha you thought I was going to kiss you Kagome?! That's a laugh. I guess reading minds aren't so bad..." He thought as he smiled and grabbed the ivory colored soap in his hand. "Thanks, Kagome." Kagome stood there quietly as Sango leaned her head looking at her. "He shouldn't have done that! He's going to get sat again!" Kagome sat there as Inuyasha heard Sango as he cowered into the barrel as she looked down. "Inuyasha, I really loved you and you do this to me? I thought you cared about me, and protected me Inuyasha. You don't understand how I really feel! Do you? You just love watching me get hurt!!"  
  
Inuyasha saw her tears running down her face as Inuyasha always freaked out when she cried. "Oh crap, she's crying, please don't cry!" He told her as she cried more as he grinned and grabbed Ramen and began doing the Ramen dance. "Ramen, Ramen, Ramen!!!" It had made Sango laugh until the point of tears as Miroku looked at her. "Don't tell me your crying too?" Sango bared her teeth as she looked at him. "I'm fine! Don't try to help me, or in your case touch me!"  
  
Kagome made a straight face as she thought. "Idiot, I guess doing drama and school plays has finally paid off!" Inuyasha stopped the Ramen dance and was furious with her. "I can't believed she tricked me!!!" He slapped Kagome to stop that crying and just from getting hit she actually cried. " Your lying, your not crying you dramatic wench!" He slapped her again as Sango looked at Inuyasha with a blank face. "I didn't know he liked beating her." She thought as Miroku grabbed her hand and grinned at her. "I love to get beatings from you." Miroku caught what he had just said as he cried to take it back. "You like beatings? You like this!!!" She grabbed her boomerang and knocked him back on his feet. Gets out his lists of what not to say to Sango. "That she has a nice ass, that she has a nice rack, ass, rack, ass, rack, ass, rack, ass... here... That you like beatings when you were actually talking about sexual beatings!"  
  
Kagome actually began crying as Inuyasha thought from reading her mind she was still acting. Miroku pointed it out, "Umm Inuyasha? I don't think Lady Kagome is actually, acting!" Inuyasha looked at her with a blank face as she grabbed the soap back and screamed. "SIT!!!" For a whole minute as he was almost drowning to the bottom. "Just for that Inuyasha? You get this!!" She grabbed his tongue as he tried to talk as he had a raised eyebrow and looked at her. "You wench what are you doing?" He managed to say as she grinned. "Since you have such a dirty mouth, I'm cleaning it out!"  
  
Inuyasha sat there as he felt the soap on his tongue, and quivered from the nasty taste as she stopped, as he spitted out. "That the most disgusting thing I've ever tasted!! You stupid Wench!!" Miroku grabbed the other bar of soap as he began gnawing on it with delight. "I don't know how you don't find it great but I do... mmmm Sango..." Sango raised an eyebrow. "Why the hell did he say my name? If he expects to get me he's gonna have to be good!!!" She thought as Miroku looked up at her with a smile. "I meant mmmm berries...." He said laughing.  
  
"For each time you call me that your getting the soap!!" Washes she mouth out again, as it slips out of her hand. "Damnit now I have to getting it!!" Kagome leaned in as Inuyasha as still over the end spitting out the soap, as Kagome reached her hand further in as she felt around. "Where the hell is that soap! What here it is! Oh wait, don't tell me I just grabbed that!!"  
  
( hehehe I'm very hyper! Miroku likes eating soap, and Inuyasha made Kagome cry! Well the end here think what you want, because it may not be what it seems! I mean this story is full of surprises! Please read and review!)


	9. She grabbed what!

Kagome sat there with her face blushing red thinking, "Please don't tell me I grabbed that, please don't tell me I grabbed that!" Inuyasha stopped spitting out the soap and looked at her with a shocked face. "Kagome, what the hell are you doing to me?! Your turning into Miroku!!"  
  
Miroku sat there with a grin on his face continued to eat the soap. "Hey that's not always a bad thing!!" He commented as Kagome had a blank look on her face, as Inuyasha yelled at her.  
  
Kagome placed her hand away, and put her other hand over her mouth in shock and disgusted what she did. "I'm sorry Inuyasha!" Inuyasha just began to grin as he heard her thoughts as he grinned with delight. "Why are you smiling Inuyasha!? You pervert!! You enjoyed that didn't you!?" Inuyasha began to laugh as he heard Kagome's thoughts again. "Well I enjoyed it myself..." As Miroku began to laugh harder as Inuyasha looked at her with a straight face. "I'm the pervert!? I'm the pervert!!! Who just grabbed it!!!" Kagome began to blush and looked away. "Well you're the pervert for enjoying it!!" Inuyasha began to laugh as he called her. He grabbed her hand as she noticed she pulled out his sword, as Inuyasha was laughing. "You thought it was something else!! It was only my sword! Now who's the sick pervert!?" Kagome was blushing and furiously mad as Miroku sighed. " I thought there was action in it..Well Sango you know we can make actions of our own..."  
  
He winked as he groped her butt as she went really red and didn't do anything. "How come she isn't hitting me?" He wondered as Sango screamed. "Hentai!!!" She hit him in the head and sent him rolling down a hill screaming in pain. "I'm sorry!!" She shook her head. "Men do they ever learn?" Miroku thought as he screamed. "Women don't they ever learn!!!"  
  
Kagome had her hands into fists as she glared at him, with her finger poking at his chest. "You jerk!! You pervert!! I can't you made me fall for something as stupid as that!! Why the hell do you have your sword in there anyways?" She commented as Inuyasha eyes and ears were the only thing to be seen from the water. "If you decided to try to even go near me while I sit here naked!" Kagome shook her head. "I'd never do that!!" "Well you've done it before haven't you?!" Kagome blushed red as Miroku came back up with thorns all over him from falling into the thorn bush. " Just ask Miroku!" Kagome asked as Miroku laughed. "I know what you did Kagome.." "I can't believe you found that I did that to some other guy!" Miroku began to laugh and so did Inuyasha.  
  
"It works every time!!" Miroku commented as Inuyasha and Miroku gave each other a hug, as Inuyasha face went blank as he hit him in the face, for groping his butt."Let's never do that again!!! You pervert!!" Inuyasha screamed wiping the germs off as Miroku looked at him. "Inuyasha don't even start the sentence off I'm gay... Just to let you know Inuyasha has said it many times.... Don't ask...  
  
"I can't believe I just admitted to doing that to Hojo!!" Kagome blushed as Miroku's and Inuyasha's face went blank as he tried to keep his mouth shut. "You did it with Hojo!?! That guy that asks you out almost every day?! You're the sick pervert!!" Miroku rested his head on his hands. "I thought I was bad!!" Sango turned her head and glared at him. "You are..." Miroku gave a perverted grin an attempted to grope her again. "I know I'm bad..." Sango laughed in commented. "Bad in bed!!"  
  
After Inuyasha argued with Kagome about Hojo, they both turned they're heads with they're mouths open when they heard Sango's comment that she just caught. She waved her hands with a guilty look on her face. "I never did, It came out the wrong way!!" It did but Miroku just grinned and made it worse. "Oh we had our alone times..what she meant was I was bad in a dirty way.. in the bed..." Sango began to blush as she thought to herself. "I never did sleep with him.. then again I would love too..." Inuyasha gave another blank look and Miroku gotten a pleasured smile when they heard that. "You'll get a chance with me.. but you gotta pick a ticket and wait in line just like everyone else." Sango grabs a ticket and looks at the line up.  
  
Kagome looked at Sango as she grabbed the soap and threw it at Miroku. " Your dirty you know that?" She commented as Miroku grinned again with another disgusting thought running through his mind. "I know I'm dirty..." She shook her head. "No your dirty!! Go have a shower!!" Miroku grinned with delight as he grabbed the soap and looked at her. "I will.. only if you come..." Sango grabbed her boomerang as he flew back down the hill as Inuyasha shook his head sighing.  
  
"Ow, shit, damn, ouch!! I'm sorry!!"  
  
( Miroku is not gay!!Really hyper at the moment, and it wasn't what you were expecting now were you? Inuyasha just made Kagome admit something, and just sheer craziness!! Man I'm hyper!! Expect more things next chapter!!!) 


	10. Trouble with Women

Sango grinned as she watched Miroku tumble down the hill as he came back up with a grin on her face. "Had enough beatings yet Miroku?" Miroku perverted grinned once again as he turned his back side to her with a wink, "Not exactly Sango. Were just getting started." Miroku slaps his ass, as Sango's face goes blank and red at the same time. Quietly Sango grins. " Oh but how I love to give you beatings, beatings like this!!!" Sango grabs her boomerang and hits him in the head as he goes down the hill cursing again. "Love Sango, it's in me to give...."  
  
Miroku came back up rubbing his head, as Sango glared at him while she had the boomerang sharply in her hand as they both heard something that makes they're faces go blank. "You're a dirty, dirty girl Kagome." They heard from back as they peered over the bush as they give them these looks, and from the bush it looks wrong. "Hey, you perverts don't even think that!!!" Miroku raised an eyebrow as he began to grin. "He learns from me..." Another boomerang in the face, as Inuyasha sees Kagome with mud all over her as she sat there crying cause they were stained. "Your starting to sound like Miroku, Inuyasha!" Gives a blank stare towards Kagome.  
  
"How was that dirty?!" Kagome shook her head threatening to say the word sit. "Well after what you found about, about Hojo?" Inuyasha remembered as he grinned and looked back at Kagome with a delighted smile. " Yes.. I remember blow hoe Hojo.." Kagome's face goes red as she instead grabs Sango's boomerang with a smile. "Were gonna try something new Inuyasha,..." She commented raised it over her head ready to hit Inuyasha in the head. "Oh I know you already try something new with Hojo!!" Inuyasha commented as he began to laugh when she saw her face go red almost like the ground was going to shake. "Come on, you probably can't lift that thing! Aww is someone weak?"  
  
Inuyasha teased as he huddled up when she was ready to hit him, as by accident she went back and hit Miroku in the face. "What the hell did I do?" Sango grinned at Kagome and glared at Miroku. "That's what you get for influencing Inuyasha!" Slams Inuyasha into the ground. "That's what you get for listening to Miroku!!!!!" Presses his face and checks for any blood as he looks up at both of them. "I am bleeding?" All of them nod as he sees the blood, "Omg, Omg, Omg!!! I'm bleeding!!!" Passes out on the ground for a couple of hours.  
  
"Wha, what happened?" Inuyasha hanging upside down, as Miroku gets stuck on the wall as a target for dart board. "I'm sorry, I promise we'll stay here and not go anywhere!" Sango slowly drops one of her darts and looks closely at the something held tight in his hand. "What's this?" Reads it as it's a festival of women held at a near by village. "He thinks he has the nerve to go around playing other women he's wrong! Those women don't deserve him, he deserves me!!" Miroku grins as he hears her dirty thoughts and winks. "I know you want me..." Sango blushes red and hits him hard in the face as she rips up the paper. "Sango and I are going to get some more food. If any of you leave you'll be losing more than your virginity!!" Miroku bows his head down with a grin. "Confession already lost it!!" Sango hits him one last time as they head out the door.  
  
They both look at each other and grin as Inuyasha takes Miroku off the dart board. "Now, let's go Inuyasha and enjoy and please some women.. or let them please us!" Inuyasha drags his feet to the ground and shakes his head. "No, Sango and them would kill us!!" Miroku grins and randomly pulls out some Ramen as Inuyasha begins jumping like a dog for it. " Ramen, Ramen, Ramen!! My ramen!!!" Miroku grins, "Not until we go to the women..."  
  
Sango and Kagome begin to laugh. "Idiots, were the ones in the women festival to have some fun of our own!" They said as they continued walking through the festival.  
  
Inuyasha scowls as Miroku's grins seeing all the lovely ladies dancing around, laughing, whispering and serving food with delight. "Inuyasha if you want to get any ladies you have to have the walk.. watch this..." Miroku walks and winks at all the women as they stop what they are doing as he reads they're thoughts. "Wow he's hot!!" "He's that Miroku priest!!!" "Wow, he's dreamy.." Miroku turns around and grins at Inuyasha as he gives him a dirty look as he attempts to walk like him. "Eww look a guy with ears?" "We should put him on a leash!!" "Aww look at the puppy..." Inuyasha loses control and starts yelling at the women as they swarm Miroku.  
  
"Ladies, Ladies one at a time!!" He commented as three ladies in blue walk up to Miroku with a grin. "So you wanna have so fun, Miroku?" Miroku lights up with a smile as Inuyasha tags along cursing underneath his breath as they get to a tent. "Here Miroku, this is where you can be.. with all the lovely women... Including your friend." Inuyasha gives a light grin as they await the ladies. "I don't know how you find them pretty.. Only Kagome is..." Miroku just sits there drinking tea and stares back at the mutt. "I think every women is beautiful.." Inuyasha points to the fat chicks as Miroku gulps. "Even them Miroku?" Inuyasha begins to laugh as he pulls out the t-shirt he had gotten from Kagome's time. "Here you might wanna wear this for fun..." Miroku grinned and put the t-shirt on. " Have fun Miroku..." Miroku reads the shirt that says, "No fat chicks.." as Inuyasha walks away laughing as Miroku begins to scream. "Help me, Inuyasha help!!"  
  
"Sucker, and the fun hasn't even begun yet!!!" Inuyasha grins as he gets grabbed and starts screaming.  
  
( Wow sorry really, really hyper! Yes they went to a women festival of course being the pervert Miroku is.. and he has problems of his own!! Wow how is he gonna get out of that!? Also Inuyasha not exactly off the hook either.. you'll see how it will go!!! Please read and review!!) 


	11. Miroku's and Inuyasha's nightmares

Inuyasha was left screaming, as Miroku was stuck well with all the fat chicks.  
  
Inuyasha dug his nails into the ground as he got dragged along as he screamed. "Don't leave me with them please!! I rather be with the fat looking women!!" Miroku began to laugh at Inuyasha who had the ugliest looking women as he began to cry as the ladies dragged him out. "Dog boy your going to have fun with us now...." Inuyasha began sobbing tears as Miroku laughed and began waving off to Inuyasha, who glared at Miroku. "I don't wanna have fun.. wait what fun are you talking about?" They leaned over and whispered in his ears, as his eyes shot wide up. "No, No way in hell I want that kind of fun!! No please let go!! Damn you Miroku..." Inuyasha gets dragged as Miroku grins with delight.  
  
"Hmph, that's what he gets for getting me that no fat chick t-shirt...umm speaking of which...." Miroku cowards underneath the fat women as they surround him. "Take it off...Now!!!" Miroku was ready to cry, as he gulped slowly taking the fat chicks shirt off as he looked at them. "I thought every women was beautiful, but why did god have to make the ugly ones?" He muttered underneath his breath as he scratched his head as the women glared at him. "What the hell did you say!?" Miroku gulped and leaned back into the pillows. "Nothing, honestly nothing!!!" They stood up as the long haired chick looked at Miroku, who was shaking with fear. " Now, take off more!! Oh, and your going with me first!!" Miroku gulp ready to pass out, as he got dragged along crying, "No please, no!!!!" Grabs out another one of his lists.. "Not all women are beautiful...never wear a shirt that says no fat chicks when your around one!!!"  
  
Inuyasha grinned when he heard the screaming for inside Miroku's tent just imaging him crying like a girl, as Inuyasha dug his nails harder into the ground crying, as she snapped him back for every whimper. " This is animal cruelty you wench!!! I don't know what's worse, getting stuck with a group of fat chicks, or getting stuck with ugly ones!!" She snapped him back, as Inuyasha was dragged along screaming. "Come on dog boy were going to have lots of fun!!!" No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sango and Kagome walked around gazing with a sigh of relief that they didn't have to deal with Miroku, or Inuyasha for that matter. "Sango, do you think it's a good idea to be here?" Sango began to grin with delight, the exact same face usually Miroku had on. "It's fair.. I mean if Miroku expects me to not to do anything, and knowing he's sneaking around with other women... It's my turn..." Sango laughed as Kagome dropped her head down and sighed. "Plus, where there is women, there are good looking guys!!" Sango drags Kagome around the whole place.  
  
Miroku began to cry as the girl through him back down outside, where the other fat chicks waited they're turn. The fat chick grinned with delight as Miroku had tears streaming down his face. "Inuyasha probably having better luck!!" " Marie, your up with the Monk!!" Stares at the fattest one of all and faints as she drags him back to the curtain. "Please not there, anything but there!!!"  
  
" No, no way in hell I'm letting you guys touch me!!" Inuyasha snapped as the ugly women surrounded around him, strapping him down playing with his dog ears as he glared at them. "Oh but don't worry you'll have lots of fun." Inuyasha just began to cry as they got closer. "No!!!"  
  
Five Hours later....  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku find each other, as Inuyasha stares at Miroku who wasn't standing properly. "Are you alright?!" Inuyasha looking concern for Miroku who, could hardly stand in one spot. His eyes lit up with anger pointing towards him. "Does it look like I'm fine!? Does it look like it!!!?? I had to go through three fat hippos!!" Inuyasha looks up and begins to imagine Miroku crying, surrounded by three large women hippos. " What would be funny to see.. " catches what he's saying... "Then again I'd gouge my eyes out!!!"  
  
Inuyasha began to snicker, as Miroku hit him with his staff leaving a mark. "It wasn't funny!! I'm never touching another women again!!" Dramatically folds his arms in half as two seconds later gropes some random girl and gets smacked hard in the face. "If your not gonna touch women again.. wait...your going gay!!!" Inuyasha dances around and begins laughing his head off, as Miroku glares at him. "Baka, that wasn't what I meant.. " Inuyasha had an evil look in his eye, as he disappeared for a moment. " This will be fun..."  
  
Grabs the gay guys from the one tent, "So your looking for good looking guys right?" They all nod. He shows them to Miroku as he begins to laugh, waving blowing kisses as a joke. "Have fun with your boyfriends Miroku..." Miroku begins to cry trying to hold on to Inuyasha's ankle as he pulls him along. "Where do you think your going? Your coming with me!!!" Inuyasha sighs and begins crying as Sango and Kagome see Inuyasha grasping the sand, seeing Miroku getting dragged in. "Sango, Kagome help!!"  
  
Sango and Kagome don't notice the other guys but those two as they look at each other, mischievously. "Should we help them?" Inuyasha makes puppy dog eyes, as Miroku pleads them too. "Nope!!" Steps on they're fingers unpurpose for disappearing when they were suppose to stay.  
  
"Miroku, I have one last thing to you say to you..." Miroku glares at him while getting dragged in. "I have one last thing to say to you as well..." Glares at each other as Inuyasha and Miroku shut their eyes. "I hate you...."  
  
( Wow sorry really hyper! I know one of you guys are going to find this alittle extreme and may not like it.. Will Miroku and Inuyasha escape from they're nightmare? Hopefully!! Something funnier will happen, and it's not gonna be exactly what your thinking either, let's just put it that way... .For people who hate Miroku/Inuyasha well you can enjoy yourselves of the horror how so far Inuyasha and Miroku are getting treated!! They won't get this all the time... If you don't like this story than don't review!! Simple as that! Please read and review!!) 


	12. Jealous, Sango

Miroku and Inuyasha just glared at each other, as the guys began to drag them into the tent, with they're fingers digging into the ground. "Nice going jackass." Miroku said, as Inuyasha began to just glare at him. "I'm the jackass?! You didn't have to drag me with them!!" They begin to scream in high pitch voices as the guys just grin at them.  
  
Inuyasha curls up on the ground, both each other covering each other's eyes. "If they can't see us, they can hurt us." Inuyasha whispered, as Inuyasha covered Miroku's face, as Miroku covered Inuyasha's. "Believe me, I'm straight, I'm straight!!" Miroku screamed as Inuyasha began to snicker. "Oh really, remember what you said back there!?" Miroku thinks about it, and just glares at him. "It doesn't mean I'm gay, for the last time!!" Inuyasha still screams, and lost in his thoughts. "So your from both sides-" Miroku clamps his mouth, as the guys stand right in front of them with grins. "Please were innocent!!" Inuyasha rocks himself nervously in the corner. "If I can 't see them they can't hurt me!!"  
  
Kagome and Sango continue walking, through out the place passing tons of women and guys who all look like they were having a fun time. "Sango, do you think it's a good idea to leave them with the guys?" Sango glares back at Kagome's question, with her boomerang lunged on her back. "Ya, Miroku can end up liking them, then me!!" Sango walks away, as Kagome has a blank face and follows...  
  
"Miroku it's too terrible to look!!" uncovers Miroku eyes as he glares at the demon who has a grin on his face. "You jerk!!" "Girl rapist!!" " Mutt face!!" Looks up at the three remained guys who quietly stood there, as Inuyasha and Miroku began to coward again.  
  
"Hey, we were wondering if you wanted to join something.." Both stare blankly at the two mysterious men that look exactly like a boy band. "If it's a threesome forget it.... Not with you guys anyways..." Inuyasha grins at the thought of Kagome and Kikyo on one side as he grins.  
  
Kagoms watched Sango, flirting with all the guys as she gets tagged along. "I've never had so much fun in my life!" Kagome looks tiredly at Sango, who's jumping up and down with delight. "I swear if she was Inuyasha right now, I would have already told him to sit."  
  
Inuyasha still grins in his glory, with the thought of both of them, as he suddenly feels himself close to the ground. "What the hell did I do now!?" Miroku looks at the big hole in the ground. "Well maybe your dirty thoughts!!" The two boys look at the demon, and the dirt Monk. "I wanted you guys to join something like a band.." Miroku glares up at the mysterious men as Inuyasha sighs and looks the other direction. "Is there women involved??" The both nod as Miroku flies through the roof and runs out the tent. "Yay, women!!!!" Inuyasha sighs and follows him. "Wow, what a horny bastard.. funny thing is he doesn't get anything...only a smack in the face..."  
  
Sango and Kagome began to grow tired, as she relaxed near by a food and drink place, as Sango poured the water on her face, and drank what was left. Kagome begins to worry about Inuyasha and Miroku, as she's interrupted by they're thoughts when they hear, women running through the streets with smiles on they're faces stampeding both of them. " You gotta go see this!! the long hair women shouted.  
  
Sango jumps up to the sudden react to the women, throwing back the last of the water. "I wonder what they are all excited about?" Sango questioned, seeing the women running towards the main part of the village square. Kagome throws back her long black hair and raises an eyebrow. "We might as well go see!!"  
  
Sango sees a huge line, with women anxious and jumping around with excitement, and smiles on they're faces. "He's the hottest guy I've heard of here!!" The long haired women mentioned. "He's so dreamy, he's worth the wait!!" Sango grins evilly as Kagome yearning to go back to see if Inuyasha and Miroku are still in one piece. "Don't you miss Miroku, Sango?"  
  
Sango begins to laugh and stares at Kagome with a grin. "Ya, if I miss him groping me.. If he can cheat on me, than I can cheat on him. I think that's fair." Kagome tries to tell her to be quiet as they are now in front of the line, Sango not noticing anything. "I'll get with this hot guy, and Miroku will be so jealous." Kagome stares out straight in front of her, pointing quietly towards the person in front of her as Sango sits on his lap, not paying attention to who it was. "Sango..look..."  
  
The mysterious grins as Sango begins to blush and than hears a familiar voice, as Kagome stands quietly around with Inuyasha.. Sango stops chatting over Miroku, and stares up at him. "Oh I'm so jealous.. Considering I am the hot guy Sango.. I knew you'd come to me sooner or later.. even sitting my lap..." He whispered in her ears, as she felt a sudden shudder, "Please don't be him, Please don't be him!" she then begins feeling a suddenly grope. Sango's face goes white, as she throws the boomerang at his face, as he falls right over, as he begins to cry.  
  
Sango places her boomerang over one shoulder, and glares at the women who were in line. "He's out of order... So get the hell away from him!!!" Sango starts beating up the random women in line, jealous about all the women he had in line as she grinned. Grabs one of the girls and stares at her. "If any of you touch any hair on his head, your going down!!" Sango flips out on all the women, as Miroku grins with delight, and turns to Inuyasha and Kagome, as Inuyasha currently had his arm around her. "I knew she loved me all this time...  
  
Sango comes flying with her boomerang towards Miroku, as he goes flying, as she bursting out with rage. "No I don't, so get over yourself!!!!!!!!!!!" She begins to blush and walks away with her boomerang raised.  
  
Inuyasha holds Kagome closely, as Miroku begins rubbing his head desperately running after her. "I'm sorry, look those women mean nothing to me honest!!" They see the shadow of her boomerang. " Oh really? Well this is going to mean a lot you." Miroku gets excited and has a perverted look. "Oh I know it will Sango." Feels another sudden grope, as she jumps in the air. Sango goes completely red and raises her weapon higher. "Damn right!!!!!!" Falls and begins hitting hard down the street, as she glares at him. Miroku glares at her with a grin, and grabs note. " Never bug a women, when it's the time of month..." She hears him mutter it, and gets smacked in the face.  
  
Inuyasha grins and looks at Kagome, who is looks at them blankly. "Bet you 50 bucks he'll never learn." Kagome grins and looks at Miroku who's crying in pain. "Bet you 50 bucks he'll never get a women." Inuyasha begins laughing as he begins slowly walking, with Kagome leaning into him.  
  
" He'll never get a women.. but he has more chances another way...." Grins and begins to walk away.  
  
( Miroku and Inuyasha are lucky it wasn't what they thought. Sango is becoming jealous, and is going crazy on other women!! We will see how things will go, believe me!! Please read and review!! 


	13. Never say anything

Inuyasha just grins and shakes hands with Kagome with a grin on his face. "Deal, 50 bucks that he'll never get anything, and he'll never get women."  
  
They finished they're bet, and walked behind the two that were fighting constantly ahead, only heard a hit of Sango's boomerang against his skull, and find him laying on the ground. Sango glares as him, as she continued walking through the festival just as it turned night.  
  
"Do I have to hit you all night?" gets up beside Sango and winks almost groping her once again. "Oh please smack me all night and day..." Sango's face goes blank and red as she glares at him thinking with her thoughts. " If he wants to keep that, he better shut the hell up!" Miroku cowards and gulps, and stops slapping his ass as Inuyasha begins laughing reading Sango's very thought. Sango glares at him and swings him with the boomerang once again.  
  
" Wow how many hits can he take?" Kagome wondered as Inuyasha rested her on his shoulders, to see a better view of the beating, and the festival. Inuyasha just grins and looks up. " I can see up her skirt, I can see up her skirt!!" Inuyasha grins as Kagome notices that Inuyasha isn't listening and looks down. "That pervert, that jerk!!! He's gonna get!!" Inuyasha feels a tug on his ears hard, as Kagome begins yelling at him as she screams, " Crap she's gonna hurt me!!" Wait's for her to say sit..  
  
Kagome tries but can't, as she notices she lost her voice. "I've, lost my voice!!" Kagome freaks out as Inuyasha open his eyes and laugh because she lost her voice, because she was yelling at him too much. Inuyasha grins and dances around with joy, free from sit!!! "Yay, you can't tell me to sit, cause you have lost your voice!!" Runs through the whole place with a grin on his face. She just glares at him, as she begins to laugh. "What are you gonna do tell me to sit?" Kagome grins and hits him with Sango's boomerang. "That's what I was going to do you idiot." Inuyasha falls to the ground, rubbing his head. "I forgot she was capable of that..."  
  
Sango and Miroku quietly walked side by side, as Miroku walked quietly not saying a word, and trying to control his urge from smacking Sango's butt. He grabs his right hand, "Can't do it, I'll get smacked..must resist." Sango curiously turns around and sees Miroku's eyes twitching like crazy as she has a blank look on her face. "What's a matter with you?" Give a light grin as he still twitching. "Nothing..." Sango turns around again, as Miroku huffs and continues walking side by side.  
  
Sango hears her stomach growl, and looks down famished, as Miroku grins and hands her a fruit with a grin. "Here." Miroku still twitches as Sango grins with delight, with her boomerang raised just raised just in case. " Why is he being so nice to be?" She wondered, as they could see Kagome and Inuyasha were fighting.  
  
Inuyasha walks beside Kagome as he's staring at all the women through the village with a grin on his face, as Kagome glares. "He shouldn't be looking at any other women." Quickly borrows Sango's bomberang as Inuyasha is laughing seeing no words coming out of her mouth. "Sorry, what? Oh I forgot you can say sit? Is that what you wanna say to me? Hmm? Awww poor Kagome, she can sit me now can you? What shall she do?" Laughs and begins splashing Kagome. "I'll put you six feet under ground!!!" Slams his head with the boomerang as he begins to fall.  
  
"You damn wench!!!!" She begins to mutter under her breath, " Inuyasha.. I love you!" She gets her voice instantly back as she begins to blush as every one goes quiet, while Inuyasha has his head poking out of the ground. " You actually admitted it!!" She shakes her head and blushes furiously. "That's not what I meant!!!" Inuyasha begins to laugh, "You know you want a sexy beast like me..." Kagome's face goes blank and gets groped on the butt, as he takes off the mask and it's Miroku.  
  
"I got both of you in one day!!" Kagome confused as she smacks Miroku with the boomerang, as it ends up hitting Inuyasha, who gets knocked out. "Inuyasha, I'm sorry!!" Inuyasha looks up at her glaring, as he has a huge red mark in the middle of his face. " You wench!!!" Kagome helps Inuyasha up, "How did Miroku end up there?" Inuyasha scratches his head furiously. "Got lost in a crowd I guess..."  
  
Miroku jumps around with joy, "I got two for the price of one!!!" Sango and Kagome glare at him as he winks at Kagome to make Sango jealous. " Less talking, more fuc-" Inuyasha throws him against a wall, as Sango grabs him by the hair and drags him. "Never, do that again!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha screams, as Sango places him furiously against a wall. "Never say that again!!!" Miroku grins, "I've never felt so close to you before, closer than the time I had you in bed..." Sango blushes and almost takes his head off with the boomerang.  
  
Inuyasha mad with jealously, as Kagome and him gasp. "What?! You and Miroku in bed???? Did I miss something?!" Sango looks at the with anger. "What, no it was nothing like that honest!!" They both don't believe her, as they stare at her. "What he wanted me to find something!!" Inuyasha begins to laugh, as he places back his long white hair. "What, like find pe-" Kagome glares at Inuyasha and beats him on the head as she walks a head. "Kagome, I was only going to say pen!!" She grins with delight. "I was only going to say.. SIT!!!"  
  
Sango and Miroku continue on as he looks at her. "I promise I won't touch you." Sango rolls her eyes, and sighs. "Fine..." He unties her hair from her ponytail placing her hair in front of her. "You'd look better with you hair down... Wait, wait. Alittle more hair..." He thought with a grin, as he quickly groped her. "jackpot!!" Sango turns red and begins screaming in his ear. "Hentai!!!!"  
  
All of them hear yelling in the distance, and women screaming and yelling as they look back with blank looks on they're faces. " What's going on?" Inuyasha wondered, as his eyes shot open when he saw all these women with angry faces charging towards them.  
  
"Look it's that girl who's beating up the Monk!" "She has no right to hurt such a great thing!" Kagome and Inuyasha stay at the side lines as the women have furious faces as Miroku begins to grin like his luck actually changed. Gets out his diary.. "Dear diary.. I haven't had sex for a day.. that's the longest I've got without it! Sango is about to get beaten by a mob of my sexy women!" Hides the diary, as Inuyasha catches it from the corner of his eye. "What? Can a guy express himself?"  
  
Inuyasha rolls his eyes, "Like you haven't done that enough..." Miroku just ignores the comment, as Sango is faced with a crowd full of women that lined up for Miroku. "Why would you do that to him?!" Sango glares at the women with her boomerang held in her one hand. "Cause he gropes me.." All the girls open they're mouths in shock as Miroku grins. "A girl who doesn't like to get groped by him?!" The one women said, as Miroku pretended to shake.  
  
"Look what you've done to him!!" All the girls glare at him, as Sango is backing away glaring at Miroku, as he smiles with delight. "He's a pervert!!" The girls glare at Sango as one girl comes to his aid. "How could you hurt something as sweet as him?" Holds him as he does the sad face, than smiles with delight and grins as Sango begins to get jealous. " Thank god for most women.. well the ones that aren't fat anyways...This will make her jealous." Sango's face goes red as she stares at the girl who's coming to his "aid." "He's gonna need a hospital when he's done with me. So will the other girls."  
  
Miroku grins, " Ladies one at a time." All the girls are all over him as Sango shakes her head. "What a pervert." Miroku shakes his head and points towards Sango, who gulps. "No I mean one at a time for beating her!!"  
  
The girls glare at Sango, as they look at Miroku. "Were not going to let you hurt him again!" Sango gulps as the girls scream and run after Sango, who's running as fast as she can. "Miroku!! Call them off please!!!" Miroku plugs his ears as he's getting fed grapes from the vine. Inuyasha and Kagome just watch the whole thing. Sango's working up a sweat as she screams. "Look I'm sorry, I'm sorry!!" Runs past Miroku for the 20th time with a mob still behind her. Miroku laughs with delight, as he's in his glory. "Finally, I'm not the one getting chased she is!!" Does a victory dance and sits back down with a grin.  
  
Kagome trying to see a good view, as she looks at Inuyasha glaring. "Can I trust you, to place me on your shoulders... without being a pervert?" Inuyasha does a light nasty grin and does a light smile. "Sure..." Inuyasha instead grabs her butt, as Kagome blushes lightly and doesn't tell him to sit.  
  
"I'll do anything you want anything Miroku!!!!!!!!" Crowd stops as Sango is on her knees begging. Miroku grins with a perverted smile. "I like a lady who's on her knees.." Sango looks at him as the mob is ready to pound her.  
  
Miroku gives a light grin, "Anything?"  
  
( Sango got chased by a mob of women, and she's asking Miroku that she'll do anything.. worse thing to say to someone like him. Please read and review!) 


	14. Under the masks

Miroku begins to show a huge perverted grin, as Sango gulps wishing she never said that. "Anything??" Sango gives him a blank stare as he calls off the women. "Yes anything, just get them away from me!" Girls disappear, as Miroku grins with delight. " Well anything...means anything right?"  
  
Miroku grins and looks at her, and grabs skimpy clothing. "This is what your going to be wearing..." Sango looks at it, and she looks there's hardly any clothing at all. Inuyasha and Kagome look at each other, "I think she sole her soul to the devil." Inuyasha adds in, "She's probably gonna end up selling her body too..."  
  
Sango goes completely red and stares at Miroku in shock. "Are you kidding me?! There's hardly anything to keep me clothed!!" Miroku fixes his hair and grins with delight. "That's the whole point." Pulls out his list about Sango. "wearing a skimpy outfit, entertaining me, saying nice things about me, letting do what I want without getting slapped... That's all I ask..." Sango gets mad as he grabs her boomerang with one hand.  
  
"Oh no weapons either. Oh and here, from Kagome's time." Looks at the handcuffs, and a whip, as he waves over to Inuyasha. "Thanks Inuyasha, you're a good man to get theses." Kagome stares at Inuyasha with anger, remembering when he took him to the mall. "You pervert!!! Why would you get that?!" turns the opposite direction and doesn't look at Kagome. " Do I have to have a reason for everything!!!?" Kagome hits him in the head and stares at him with anger. "I'm never letting him go into the Adult store....ever again..."  
  
Sango gives a blank stare, as he makes her throw on the clothing. "I'm not coming out!!" Miroku grins as he hears her yelling behind the curtain. "Than I'm coming in.." Sango jumps and comes running from behind the curtain. They all give her blank looks as Inuyasha is disgusted. "That's more like it!!" Black with slits in all the wrong places, as she's about to cry. "Miroku, I'm going to kill-" Miroku snaps as the women come back. "What was that?" Sango looks down at the ground... "Miroku your so much fun.. that's exactly what I meant..."  
  
Sango getting whistled at, as letters written at the bottom of it where her butt is "Property of Miroku..." Grins at Inuyasha, as he's gulping running for dear life. "Kagome, look I was curious alright!!" " You pervert!! Next time I'm putting you on a leash!!!" Inuyasha gulps as she knocks him six feet into the ground, as he looks up at her. "Kagome I bought you something..." Kagome raises an eyebrow when she's sees another little mini skirt, only in red as she swoons over Inuyasha with delight, as he begins to blush. "One way to get her all over you, another way to show she's yours.." Puts on the skirt, that fully reads, "This bitch belongs to me!!" Inuyasha begins to laugh, as Miroku and him think.  
  
"So much fun in the Adult store..."  
  
Miroku holds on to his favorite bible while grinning at Sango... "Carmen Sutra" This will come in handy later...  
  
Sango just blushes as Inuyasha still laughing at Kagome. "What do you find funny?" he snickers and begins to snort covering his mouth. " Nothing, just the skirt looks.. really good on you.." Kagome grins and walks ahead, "I know it does.." Inuyasha laughs harder and trails behind them.. "Ya if she knew what was it said!!"  
  
Miroku grins and places her on his shoulders, as she laughs with delight, as Kagome is held in Inuyasha's arms walking towards the center of the festival. They notice a whole group getting handed out masks, as all the them look confused. "What the hell is this all about?" Inuyasha yells, as Miroku grins. "You put those masks on, and met up with a girl or a guy in the dark hidden by the masks, then after awhile you'll see who your with." Inuyasha, Kagome and Sango sigh. "He's probably been here a dozen times.." Count his fingers and thinking in his head. "Probably my 20th time...that's how all the ladies know me..."  
  
Sango mutters, "Ya cause you probably get them pregnant before you leave..you pervert.." Miroku glares at Sango, "Have I asked you yet?" Every one glares at him. "Forget what I said..."  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku grab they're masks as they're head off. "Sango, be a good girl.." Miroku jokes as she glares at Miroku. "Why don't you try not be a dirty pervert and get women pregnant!!" Inuyasha just stares at Kagome, and gives her a quick kiss and glares at her. "Don't you say a damn word.. I wanna look single..." Kagome sighs and heads off into one of the tents, placing the masks over they're faces.  
  
Sango dances around with joy, "Kagome, I'm free!!! Free from Miroku!!" Kagome gives her a blank stare as she seeing Miroku running back towards her with his mask hidden in his hand. "Oh Sango one thing..." Gropes her and laughs, "You should see what's on your ass as well!" Runs away laughing as Sango is going red flipping out. "Damn that pervert!!!!" Sango looks at Kagome, as they both check themselves in the mirror. "What is he talking about??" Both look in the mirror, seeing it says on Sango, "Property of Miroku.." and "This bitch is mine.." Sango and Kagome start screaming. "Those jerks!!!"  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku scream like little school girls, "Score!!!" Hugs each other, and stares at each other as they both jump and scream, as Inuyasha is wiping his hands. "Never again...."  
  
They continued to head off into the tents with they're masks, as they're were two men laying there with a grin on they're faces, as Sango looked at the one with the long hair and grinned at Kagome. "Now I get to cheat on him!!!" Sango grins, as Kagome looks around, "I can't do that to Inuyasha..wait I might as well cheat on him..." Kagome looks at the guy with a light grin, with the masks hidden over his face, as she noticed the great looking body he had. He grins at her, as she sits down with him, "Nice to see you around here.. You got a boyfriend?" Kagome blushes as she gets her hand taken by hand, and laughs with a smile on her face. "Actually I don't." The guy grins at her. "I'm single as well, so it works out."  
  
Sango grins in her glory, as she lays against the somewhat long haired buff guy with a beaming smile. " Never seen you around here..." Sango grins with delight, "Neither have, first time I've been here before." The guys grins placing his arm around her. "Are you single?" Sango laughs and looks at him. "Of course I am.." Both are swooning over the guys as Sango's grinning with delight. "Aren't you anxious afterwards to take the masks off?" Sango's blushing red, and for once no thought of Miroku. " Really anxious.." Both of the guys grin, as Kagome is laying against the one guy as they look at each other with a light grin.  
  
" I know this night will be memorable.." Both guys say, as they drape over the curtains as Sango and Kagome are grinning, no thought of Inuyasha or Miroku.  
  
( I wonder who is under the masks? Only one way to find out...Please read and review!) 


	15. Unmasked

Sango and Kagome could only smile with delight, laying with the mysterious boys, as the thoughts ran through heads. "Wow I can't wait to found out who they are!!!!" Kagome thought with a grin on her face laughing with joy. "He can probably give me plenty more than Inuyasha actually does.." Gives an angry face of the thought of Inuyasha giving her attitude.  
  
Sango just grinning in her glory in the dark, not caring about Miroku, knowing he's probably with fifty different other women. She just lays on the guy's shoulders with a grin. "Forget him, he's probably with different women anyways." Sango sighs as the guy pulls her closer with a grin on his face. "So are you glad your with me?" Sango begins to laugh and looks at him, with the mask shielding his face. "I really don't know you." He begins to laugh playing with his hair. "Oh you will by the end of the night."  
  
Kagome just begins to grin, with thoughts running through her head. "I hope Inuyasha got a really ugly girl.. I can just see the look on his face unmasking her..." Kagome begins laughing as she laid with the mysterious guy. "Your going to have a good time believe me." Kagome smiles and forgets instantly about Inuyasha. "Maybe I will."  
  
Kagome begins slowly kissing the mysterious guy, with a grin on her face, "Wow he such a great kisser.. I wouldn't know about Inuyasha though cause he "tries" to look single to get more women.."  
  
The night wonderfully went on as it had became time to unmask one another.  
  
Kagome slowly unmasks the mysterious guy, as well as Sango.  
  
"Miroku!!!!" Kagome screams as she begins to wipe out her mouth, and flies right off Miroku in a second. "I can't believe I was with Miroku!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Sango and the mysterious guy unmasks each other. "Inuyasha!!" Sango screams as Inuyasha jumps. Kagome and Sango look at each other with hatefully eyes, seeing that they were with the guy each other liked. " Inuyasha Sit!!" Inuyasha falls to the ground.  
  
Sango grabs her boomerang, "Get the hell away from Miroku!!!" Kagome eyes wide open when she saw Inuyasha was half undressed, and Kagome had pulled her lips away from Miroku when they unmasked each other.  
  
"Ladies, Ladies.. one at a time.. or just both..." Kagome and Sango glare at Miroku and began to hit him with the boomerang. "I didn't mean to.." Kagome glares at Inuyasha as he slowly crawls away. "Where the hell do you think your going!?"  
  
"No where..." Kagome grabs Inuyasha, as Sango grabs Miroku as they glare at each other, hearing they're thoughts.  
  
"Slut." "Bitch." "Inuyasha stealer."  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha look at each other when they heard they're thoughts back and forth.  
  
"Sango, for a touching a hair on his body your dead!" "Oh for making out with Miroku I should knock your head clean!!!"  
  
They are grabbing each other by the hair, as Kagome's got a hold of Sango, and began fighting and beating each other as Miroku grinned and watched with delight. Inuyasha looked at Miroku with a curious look. "Aren't we gonna break it up?" Miroku grinned, "Nah..." Inuyasha grins, "In that case...." Grabs the Ramen with delight. "Ramen!!"  
  
"I bet you 50 bucks that Sango could kick Kagome's ass..." Inuyasha just went all red and stared at Miroku. "I bet you nothing I can kick your ass..." Miroku isn't really paying attention. "Ok!!" Gets his ass beaten as Miroku glares at the demon. "See ever guy like when girls fight.. they fight... then they kiss..." Inuyasha jumped up in sudden alarm. "What?! Are you serious?!" Inuyasha keeps his eyes closed.. "Now I understand why this is entertaining to watch..."  
  
Miroku gets a bucket of mud, and screams, "Mud wrestling!!" Kagome and Sango and still at it, as they both got each other by the hair. "Stupid bitch you are.. Never touch Inuyasha again!!" Sango trying to beat her with the boomerang. "Not like I tried!!" Kagome just laughed and huffed. "Just to tell you Miroku is a great kisser.. who wouldn't know because you haven't let him get close to you." Sango begins to go red in a minute. "He's probably got you already pregnant!!" Kagome grins trying to get Sango mad. "So I will be baring his child, and you won't.." Sango's getting redder as she begins glaring at Kagome. "So, he'll leave you once he finds you pregnant just like all the other women!!" Kagome begins to laugh, "At least I don't do perverts!!!" Sango growls as she grabs her hair even more. "Well at least I don't do mutts!!"  
  
Inuyasha begins to get mad. "Don't call me a damn mutt!!!" Inuyasha runs in as Miroku sighs. "Aww they were gonna do it, but you just had to run in the middle of it!!" Inuyasha is sick of Kagome's bitching and complaining as he knocks out Sango for calling him a mutt. Miroku stands up.. "You hit her!!" Inuyasha grins with delight. "So? Your point? She was ugly looking anyway..."  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha begin to fight as Sango and Kagome suddenly stop fighting. "Wow I thought we were bad..."  
  
"Miroku I'll get something that will likely scare you..." Miroku places his hand on his hip like a girl. "What? Your ugly face..." Inuyasha goes red with anger... "No this!!!"  
  
Grabs the fat women that find out they were pregnant. "Remember them, Miroku? You said all women were beautiful right?" Miroku gulps seeing the huge hippos and in front of him. "are you sure they are pregnant or just fat?" The huge women heard it.. "Excuse me!?" Miroku begins to laugh not taking it seriously.. "They should have a show with you guys on it called the "Fat and the furious."  
  
Miroku gulps and covers his mouth. Inuyasha gives him the shirt. "Oh you forgot this too!!" The No fats chicks shirt. " I'm going to kill you!!" Girls run after him as he begins to cry...  
  
"Sango help please help!!!!!!!!" Kagome grins at Sango thinking, "Well she can join Miroku..." Inuyasha and her grin at each other as Kagome calls the women that were mad at Sango for hurting Miroku.  
  
"One more thing Sango..." Sango blinks in confusion as Kagome snaps her fingers as Inuyasha and her have grins on they're faces. "You can join Miroku..after calling Inuyasha a mutt!!" Sango gulps as they girls begin yelling and screaming at Sango.  
  
"There's the Miroku beater!!" Sango starts scream as Miroku and Sango begin to scream.. "Were sorry!!!"  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome look at each other with a huge smile. "Should we help them? Nah..." They both walk away with Kagome quietly in his arms as Inuyasha with a grin on his face...  
  
"Umm Kagome?" Kagome looks at Inuyasha with a happy grin on her face, with her arms around his neck. "Yes Inuyasha..." "I'm sorry..." Kagome looks confused. "Sorry for what?" Inuyasha tries to hold it in trying not to spoil the moment.  
  
"That you have an ugly face.." Inuyasha clamps his mouth as once again a moment ruined. "That's it SIT!!!" He screams, "Kagome I'm sorry I really am!!"  
  
( Wow I was really hyper!! I know some people were expecting different couples for the masking thing but that's how it turned out!! R&R!) 


	16. Big Deal

AN: **The long wait is over!!!** **The story continues!! I'm sorry I haven't updated this forever, but I'm hyper again and that means the story can go on! **

****

**Chapter 16:** **Big Deal!!**

Kagome was still alittle pissed off at Inuyasha saying she had an ugly face...well you guys can be the judge...

"Kagome I didn't mean it that way honest! Because beauty comes from the inside and not the outside..."

Inuyasha said, as Kagome was ready to said the cursed word to Inuyasha once again as always. Her fists were shaking at her sides looking back at the white haired hanyou pleaded that he was sorry. Inuyasha began to snicker.

' Just a nice way to say she's ugly....'

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks, as the rest followed suit as Kagome swung her head around glaring at Inuyasha for his mean thoughts as he had the guilty look going like he did nothing wrong.

"What the hell did you just say Inuyasha?!"

Kagome was already on her rampage once again, as Inuyasha began to back up sweating and scared to death when Kagome was going all mad as her face was red as his Kimono.

Inuyasha began to sweat bullets as Sango stood beside the perverted Monk as he tried touching her ass but he knew the "end" result. Inuyasha began wave his hands as Kagome's face was in his as Miroku felt bad for Inuyasha considering he thought he did nothing wrong.

"Kagome your being alittle rough on him, he didn't say anything...You on your rag or something? Cause you seem like a total-"

Kagome screamed and kicked him in the face as he grasped Sango's ass as she booted his ass as he continued to roll down hill once again.

"Shut the hell up Miroku!!"

"I'm sorry!!!"

He cried out as Sango leaned over wincing as he hit each huge rock as she placed her nose up in the air.

"I bet you are...."

Kagome grinned with delight, as Sango watched the fight between Inuyasha endure as she held Kirara in her arms knowing if she opened her mouth she'd likely hit her but she knew to keep her mouth shut as much as she wanted to open it. She grasped Inuyasha by the collar,

"What are you trying to say that I'm ugly on the outside...?!"

Inuyasha hesitates to answer the question, as he sweats more and more as he begins to give a light nervous grin

"Not exactly.. you could use alittle more make-up cause your face is hideous!"

Inuyasha begins to laugh like a evil five year old, he couldn't keep certain things said in his head and that's what always got him in trouble with Kagome, as much as he didn't mean the words he said. Kagome began to shake as her face was completely red as Inuyasha felt so small compared to the big ogre Kagome. Kagome grew with anger as be began to hide his face,

"No not that!!!"

Inuyasha cried as she grabbed in bottoms and reached her hand as Miroku jumped up the moment he saw this act. He had a disgusted smile on his face, yet something else popped into his head.

"This would make a great porno movie! It would be worth millions and I'd be rich!!"

Sango had the odd look on her face like what the hell was going on, and Miroku just grabbed a video camera that filmed the sight of Kagome's act as it slowly went down towards Sango chest as he laughed.

"So tell us about yourself..."

Sango doesn't catch on just yet.. Miroku gave a disgusting grin as he begins to work the close up button on Sango as she sits there smiling but doesn't understand why he his exactly.

"I'm a demon extermnatior.. I love to cook...ummm"

Sango gets cut off because of Miroku as she stares at him blankly as something slips from his mouth by accident.

"Umm Sango I was talking to your breasts..."

Sango's face began to go red with anger, furious what came from Miroku's mouth as she realized he had the zoom button on and aimed not at her face but her chest. She began to raise her boomerang at him with the camera still rolling.

"Excuse me!?"

Miroku gives a guilty smile and places his hair back to give that look like he didn't do anything wrong at all, not even to Sango who's face was ready to explode like Kagome's.

"Umm I meant your rack..."

Sango's lifts in higher into the air and begins to scream at the top of her lungs,

"Your dead Miroku!!"

She smashes the camera, along with Miroku's head as he flies down in pain screaming he's sorry as she dusted off her hands with hate and satisfaction he got hurt for being such a perverted monk.

They looked back to the sight of Kagome and Inuyasha she began pulling Inuyasha's bottoms as he began to scream and blush as he began to ran.

"Kagome no!! Don't show them that!!"

Kagome began to get furious as she tried grabbing him by his long winter white hair as he began running faster and faster for his life.

"What Inuyasha? Big deal!!"

Kagome responded rudely as he stopped for a moment hiding in the tree away from Kagome's grabbing hands as he was safe and sound. Inuyasha's fang bared out at her snapping back at her.

"Big deal?! It is a god damn big deal!! You stupid wench why do you have to do this to me!?"

Inuyasha began to get really mad, as he chuckled some apples at her face as she began to throw them back at his face as he almost flew off the tree branch.

"Take it off now!!! Who cares I've already seen it before!!"

Kagome screamed, as Inuyasha began to blush and Sango and Miroku looked disgusted and embarrassed themselves they heard that kind of stuff coming from Kagome's mouth instead of Miroku's.

"Miroku...you're a bad influence..."

Sango mentioned as the fight continued and Kagome still demanded him to take it off.

Inuyasha began to blush hiding his face looking at the stupid wench that demanded him to do some things.

"Kagome not now!! Why did you have to discuss this!"

Kagome began to laugh as Inuyasha was hiding for no reason that's what Kagome thought. The look on the other's were disgusted by Kagome but Miroku... he sat there clapping with tears in his eyes.

"You've learned well...you've learn well..."

Sango glared at him with hate, as she placed her hands in his face as he fell backwards into the ground once again.

Kagome was alittle mad at Inuyasha as she began to laugh with delight and began to walk away.

"Maybe your right Inuyasha...Sit!!!"

Inuyasha felt him hit the next tree branch as he yelped in pain and hit back down towards the ground leaving a huge mark in the ground. Kagome began to grin as she placed her foot on Inuyasha grinning evilly as he looked up at the scary look on her face.

"Inuyasha I've already seen it and touched it..don't freak how about it!"

Inuyasha closed his eyes as she lifted down his bottoms not all the way, as Sango gasped and as well as the others from the sight they saw...

( Well think what u wanna...next chapter Miroku and Inuyasha go to the adult store!! Please R&R)


	17. Adult Store

All of them gasped, at the sight they saw. Inuyasha's face went bright red as he tried to pull away as his bottoms were pulled half way down exposed to them.

"Inuyasha you have a........tail?"

Inuyasha began to blush, as he snapped his bottoms back and glared at Kagome for exposing his hidden tail somehow she managed to figure how. Miroku began to sigh and looked at Kagome and Inuyasha shaking his head.

"Tsk, Tsk, that would have made a brilliant movie porno movie..."

Sango's face went red slightly annoyed, hitting him with her open hand as he fell flat on his face.

"Aww Sango, your chest would have made a lovely part too..."

Sango's foot began angrily tapping, as her fingers laid on her forehead ready to freak out on him. Sango began to breath in and out.

"Miroku is just a retard, Miroku is just a retard... Get your hands off of my ass!!"

Miroku begins to laugh even though he got smacked in the face. He still has the video camera back and running as he begins to snicker and fills in the last piece.

"Now this is how my porno movie ends.."

He points to the note he stuck on her butt, that read "Done By Miroku...and so was the film.." Miroku couldn't stop laughing, and Sango just raised an eyebrow thinking he was going literally insane.

Kagome's mouth dropped open wide, as he placed his tail back in glaring at Sango and Miroku with disgust as Kagome had her hands on her hips.

"What did you guys think we were talking about?!"

Sango just remain quiet and doesn't bother, as the Miroku just slicked back his hair and gave a perverted grin.

"Well to me, I thought young Kagome had already became a women, and Inuyasha and man..."

Kagome seemed alittle confused for his tongue, but Inuyasha just screamed at him and threw the monk towards the ground.

"She didn't see me naked alright you pervert!? God get a real job!"

Miroku began to smile with delight looking at Inuyasha,

"I do...Getting paid by women for doing certain services.."

Inuyasha looks at Miroku with disgust as Kagome joins along and grabs a stick, and Inuyasha takes the end of his sword to gang beat him up.

"You guys wouldn't hit a good looking handsome guy would you?"

Sango just joins in for the hell of it, as Inuyasha began to bare his fangs and snapping at Miroku.

"Number one I'm not gay...."

Miroku grins and cuts him off for a moment to add in his original smart ass comments that didn't help him get out of his situation.

"How do we know? I mean you say you love Kagome but you haven't touched her in anyway? Or been in bed with her.. So that just says to me...."

Inuyasha begins to blush, as Kagome is ready to pound the crap out of him as she grasped.

"What!? I'm not gay!!"

Miroku begins to laugh watching his face light up red as anything, only for the comment and the question he brought upon him.

"Well your blushing, that means your denying!"

Miroku said in a gay voice while he laughed, as Inuyasha went red with anger and screamed back.

"I'm not gay!! So shut up!!!"

Everyone starts beating Miroku as he lays hurt and injured on the ground, as Inuyasha is just glaring over top of him.

"Well if you don't get Kagome in bed, she's gonna soon suspect that your gay..."

Inuyasha began to laugh crazy, as he placed his foot down on his chest hard.

"That's for having a big mouth, and that's for saying I'm gay monk!!!"

Miroku sighs and gives a smile,

"They can't get enough of me..."

Meanwhile, Sango and Kagome were sitting by the well as Inuyasha sat there plucking blades of grass as Miroku stood keeping his eyes on Sango's chest and then looked away when she glared at him. Kagome gave a light grin tapping her fingers on her chin,

"You know what would be great....if you guys came to the feudal Era with me! I've been here all the time and it's about time you come to mind for awhile."

Inuyasha began to cross his arms and huffed,

"You saying my era isn't good enough for you!?"

Kagome begins to growl at him as she's ready to bite his head off. Miroku jumps in with a smile on his face, placing his arms out so they wouldn't start beating each other up.

"Umm Kagome? Is there beautiful women roaming the streets?"

Kagome sighed as she nodded

"Well that's good! Count me in!"

Sango begins to get jealous and places her hands on her hips,

"Go figure..."

"Inuyasha, are you coming...?"

Inuyasha nods as Kagome throws over a hat to cover his ears.

Kagome and Sango are smiling as they reach the small little mall.

"Sango and I are going to shop. So here's money for you guys to buy something.."

Miroku begins to smile with delight, as Inuyasha still looks pretty pissed off as they go in separate directions. Miroku grins when he sees a small store that seems like it's calling him.

"Hmm...Adult...and store....Sounds good to me let's go!"

Drags Inuyasha in, as the bell goes off and begins to notice naked posters of women and reading everything he saw.

"I like this store, and I like this era already..."

Inuyasha grabs a box in the adult store and starts reading it.

" Made for women to pleasure themselves...Are you joking!? Miroku are you listening to me!?"

Grabs the condoms of the shelf.

" My solution to sleep with the women I want without getting them pregnant.. I'm beginning to love Kagome's era more and more..."

Miroku began to laugh and skipped like a child in the candy store grabbing all the condoms he possibility could into his hands.

"Finally no beatings, or them making me try to care for the baby. Ah life is sweet....In Kagome's time...The end to all my troubles!! Finally my prayers have been answered!!!!!"

Miroku gets on one knee and begins to pray, as people give them odd looks as to why a "priest" who can't be marry already have tons of condoms? Miroku just continued skipping along with boxes beyond boxes slipping out of his hands as he threw them on the counter. Inuyasha was still behind checking how advanced and the toys they had on such a loving ritual.

Inuyasha's ears began to twitch, and his face looked disgusted when he grabbed another box that showed two women.. and yes we can guess what's happening..

"That's gross!! How can people be attracted to the same sex! Ahh nasty! Kagome's time is disgusting! They even have toys and everything just for that! Even to pleasure yourself! Who the hell would do that!? God they must be desprite and couldn't find anyone!

Looks at the girl who grabs in off the counter, as she seems like she's ready to pound his face in. Looks at the "cell phone" toy and shakes his head in disgust to see Miroku with a smile on his face.

He drops all the boxes on the counter with the scented ones every single brand and kind you could imagine. It covered the whole counter as he begins to jump and laugh getting all anxious as the guy behind the counter raises an eyebrow towards him.

"Aren't you a minor priest?"

Miroku begins to blink and just nods.

"Ya why?"

"Well isn't that disrespecting your religion if you have sex before marriage?"

Miroku begins to wink, and grabs the money that Kagome had given him to buy as a gift from her era. He just gave the most seductive grin as he leaned forward whispering,

"Sex, is my religion..."

He just gives him a bill with an odd look on his face, as he throws the condoms into five different bags as Inuyasha eyes open wide and his ears twitch when he hears some shop keep yelling at a guy across of section and he listens.

"Your not allow to bring her your daughter in here sir. It's against for people to bring minors under the age of eighteen to be allowed in the store. I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

A guy standing tall with long white hair, and holding a young girl's hand that had black hair and a smile on her face gazing at the shelf.

"Umm excuse me...She's not my daughter..she's my future wife..."

The guy gives him a blank look as the girl is just jumping around pointing at things as he huffs.

"Your future wife!?

He just places his hand on his forehead and looks at the shop keep.

"I'm regrettablely in love with a seven year old.

He disappears out of the adult store, as Inuyasha blinks again and feels his stomach twist and turn and begins to laugh.

"I knew it! He's a child rapist!!"

Miroku runs towards Inuyasha with the bags full as he raises an eyebrow as he begins jumping around non-stop.

"What's in the bag?"

Miroku began to laugh, as though Inuyasha dared himself to ask. Miroku slicked back his hair and giving a charming look feeling so good and so proud that his prayers were answered.

" Inuyasha...Inuyasha...Inuyasha...They have answered my prays to stop getting women pregnant finally! I'm off the hook!"

Inuyasha grabs the box and reads it over to double check and looks back up.

"Umm Miroku? It says here they may break and can cause a small chance of pregnancy, and could transfer harmful diseases..."

Miroku's face fades into sadness as he falls on his knees.....

"Why! Why!? I thought I was free!!!!

( Poor Miroku! Please R&R)


	18. Comments

Author Notes: _I know how much you guys have all enjoyed What Women Think so far. I've decided it's going to have another chance and a come back! I'm writing a sequel to it called, " What We think" it will basically be a continuation. So I thank all of you for reviewing that story and any other of mine. I thought maybe it would be fun and fair to bring out a sequel to it during the New Year. So enjoy your holidays so far, cause the story will be coming back soon  _


End file.
